Legacy of Shadows
by wheresfluffy
Summary: Shadekit is determined to live up to her great ancestor, Firestar's legacy. Even as an apprentice she seems to be straight on the path to leader as her skills and charisma makes her well-liked by all the clans. However, in her moments alone she burns to make herself stand out more than any leader of Thunderclan has ever before even if it means getting blood on her claws.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Oh Sweetheart, they are just beautiful!" Mallowtail cooed as she nosed her denmates head to look at her newly born kits. Sweetheart had a tough labor and Thunderclan's medicine cat Oakstep didn't think she or the kits would make it. "They are perfect." Sweetheart sighed, exhausted and barley conscious. "Let her rest Mallowtail", Oakstep whispered, his pale-yellow eyes almost as droopy as Sweetheart's. "Redfeather is going to fetch water for her. I also sent Dewpaw to get her a bit of mouse."

Mallowtail's gray striped tail clung close to her body in nervousness, "Will she be alright? She was in labor all day and her kits seem awfully still." She sniffed the three damp lumps of fur and found them all to still be breathing, her stiff shoulders relaxed slightly. "Why are they not hurrying for milk? My Silverkit and Snowkit practically ran for my milk when they were first born."

Oakstep sighed, "I have done all I can, their fate is in Starclan's paws now." Just then a ginger head poked through the moss-covered Nursery. "Here is the moss, is Sweetheart Ok?" the worried voice of Redfeather was muffled by the wet moss in his mouth. "Great Starclan Redfeather, you brought enough moss to give every cat in Thunderclan a drink." Oakstep joked, pushing out of the cramped den so Redfeather could attend to his mate.

"She is fine and so are the kits…for now." Oakstep said a slight pause caused Redfeather's bright ginger pelt to bristle. "For now? Is she sick? Are the kits? What did I miss?" Mallowtail put a gentle paw on his shoulder, "Calm down Redfeather, Sweetheart is just tired and so are the kits. They just need some rest and they will be jumping around just like my kits." Redfeather turned his worried gaze to his mate whose tortoiseshell flanks where damp with sweat but her breathing even. "Here is some water my love, I will be right outside if you need me." With a lick between her ears the new father looked down at his first litter of future warriors. There were two toms, both ginger tabbys like himself and one she-kit with the same tortoiseshell markings of her mother. They were small and seemed like they were barely breathing, Sweetheart had gone into labor much too soon and he knew that wasn't good.

"I'll watch over them Redfeather, if anything happens I'll come for you right away." Mallowtail said with an encouraging purr which seemed to make the worried father feel a bit better. "Thank you, I will be outside keeping Breezefur and Mothdust company on watch."

As he slipped out of the Nursery Mallowtail moved closer to Sweetheart and her kits. She licked the kits to keep them breathing and nudged them to their mother's belly for milk. The toms were mostly unresponsive but the she-kit wailed loudly when Mallowtail licked her. With a light push with her paw Mallowtail breathed a relived sigh when the she-kit latched on to her mother. "Starclan is watching over you dear little one and your brothers too. I bet Firestar himself is here right now, blessing his newest kin." At the mention of Firestar, the two toms started to wiggle and made slow progress to their mother's milk. "Shall I tell you about your great ancestor Firestar? My kits won't mind missing a story, I am sure." Mallowtail said softly looking to her two kits. Barley two moons old and the two gray speckled toms were filling up the nest so much that Mallowtail could hardly fit in it.

"Where do I begin? At the beginning I suppose, alright my dears let me tell you all about the great legacy of Firestar."

\- Two Moons later -

"Hurry up Shadekit! Or you're going to be the Windclan warrior!" Silverkit laughed as he and his brother Snowkit left Shadekit to untangle herself from the ivy strand they were playing with. Shadekit growled after them but knew that the two toms did this on purpose because she usually beat them in every race despite being two moons younger than them. The ivy was thick and the bitter plant taste made her wince as she tried to chew herself free. "Shadekit, my dear are you ok?" Sweetheart gasped, hurrying over from the mouse she and Redfeather were sharing by the warrior's den. "Im fine mamma, just stuck."

Redfeather followed his mate and snickered at his daughter's predicament. "Don't laugh Redfeather, our kit is wrapped up like a squirrel in a bramble bush." With quick fangs, Sweetheart bit through the vines with ease and Shadekit rolled onto her paws, huffing in frustration. "I could have gotten out on my own."

"Of course, you could have my dear, I didn't even have to chew very hard to break through the vine." Mother said, licking my ears with warm strokes. "Did you see what way Silverkit and Snowkit went?" I said twisting my head away from her insistent grooming. "Don't worry about them, how about we go take a nap in the sun? Or I could take you to Branchfoot for a story?"

"I don't want to hear a story, I want to play!" I whined, ducking from her paws and dashing to follow my den mates. "Hold on little warrior, don't run away from your mother and I like that." Father said blocking my path. I looked up at his bright green eyes and marveled at how the sun glowed off his pelt, making it look like he was on fire. As is the signature of all Firestar's kin, I may not have the full ginger pelt but I knew I was going to have his green eyes. Redfeather was the deputy under our leader Silentstar who wasn't a direct descendent of Firestar but his best friend Graystripe.

I had heard the story of their friendship and the many troubles they got into. Redfeather and Silentstar where best friends too and I knew that if I was going to be like them then I needed to make Silverkit and Snowkit my best friends! They were our leader's kits so it just made sense, even the two toms where big fat worms sometimes. "But papa, I want to show them I can keep up!"

"You are still very little Shadekit, they might hurt you on accident and your mother and I don't want anything to happen to you." Redfeather said, grief apparent in his eyes as he remembered that I was the only survivor of their first litter. My two brothers Sunkit and Foxkit where too sick to make it passed their third sunrise. Mother and father grieve for them endlessly and I knew that they just wanted be safe but it still made me frustrated. "Ill be fine, I promise! Please let me go play?" I begged, wrapping myself around my father's strong foreleg and started at him with all the longing I could muster.

"Alright but stay where we can see you." He sighed, licking me lightly. I bounded off right as Sweethearts mews of protest caused father to change his mind. Silverkit and Snowkit where passing a small stone back and forth when I jumped on Silverkits back. "Gotcha! Now you better get out of Windclan territory!" I said, nipping his ear. "Ew gross! Now I have Windlcan germs!" Silverkit joked, rolling me off his back easily. I still wasn't very big but I knew that would change, I ate properly and measured myself every morning. I couldn't be a respected leader if I stayed this small my whole life!

I launched myself at Snowkit and we rolled on the ground playfully. To my surprise none of the passing warriors seemed to care when they usually scolded the toms for being too rough with me. "Give up Windclan filth, just give us half of your prey and we might let you live?" Silverkit said, standing over me as Snowkit had me pinned. "Never! Windclan never surrenders!" I said, trying to push Snowkit off but to no avail. "Just give up Shadekit, you'll never move Snowkit." Silverkit laughed using a paw to stop my protests. "Alright kits that's enough." A stern voice froze us all and the sun disappeared as a large shadow loomed over us.

Silentstar, a light gray tom with deep golden eyes looked down at us and before I could explain that I was just about to make a comeback Silverkit and Snowkit jumped away and sat straight as reeds in front of their father. "Sorry father, we were just playing." Silverkit laughed nervously, "Yeah, we didn't hurt her honest." Snowkit added quickly. Silentstar looked down at his sons, "I'm not mad about Shadekit, she can take care of herself." He gave me a quick wink and I smiled back at him. At least he understood.

"What I don't like is that you threatened to harm another warrior if they didn't surrender half of their prey? Thunderclan never threatens the prey of another clan under any circumstances." His tone turned solid as stone and his kits looked down in shame, "We didn't mean it like that, we were just playing." Silverkit said quietly. "Play or not that is not a thought I want you to get into your heads. We honor the warrior code and the boundaries it sets. Do you understand?"

The two toms nodded and with a dismissive wave of his tail they dashed back to the nursery where Mallowtail was washing just outside. Her head shot up as they dashed inside and when she saw Silentstar she hurried in there with them. Was she afraid of him? "You ambushed them well." Silentstar praised, the warmth back in his eyes. "Thanks! Redfeather showed me how. He told me it was perfect for hunting squirrels."

Silentstar nodded in approval, "Indeed it is. Your father is very wise, make sure to listen to everything he says and you will be deputy too someday." With that he moved toward the nursery, probably to explain his comments to Mallowtail and with a smile I padded back over to my parents who now dozing in the sun. "Did you see!? Silentstar said my ambush was great!" I squealed leaping onto my mother's belly.

"That's wonderful Shadekit." Mother said sleepily, Redfeather however snapped his head up and looked around for his leader, "Silentstar is back already? I thought his communion with Starclan would take longer than this, he must have news." He jumped up and followed Silentsta'rs scent. I sighed and slid of mothers' warm fur and snuggled up in the crook of her neck her snores told me she had fallen back asleep. What news could father be talking about? Would they call a meeting? I was determined to stay awake for it if they did but the warmth of the sun and mothers soft snores lulled me to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sweetheart curled close to me as the soothing sounds of the summer crickets made for a peaceful night. I waited the rest of the day to hear what new Redfeather was talking about but mother said it was no business of a kit. I twisted and turned in my nest but was unable to get comfortable despite the fresh moss Sandpaw had brought us earlier. I poked my head over Sweetheart's back and looked to Silverkit and Snowkit who both had been glum since their scolding for Silentstar, they were cuddled close to each other as Mallowtail slept a tail length away. They were going to be apprenticed soon and seeing as they took up a quarter of the nursery I was almost glad for them to leave.

It was bittersweet as then I would alone here, I had grown in the last moons and Silverkit and Snowkit weren't teasing me anymore about being too small to play but soon they would be so busy with apprentice duties that they would quickly forget me. I looked eagerly over to Junipertail, a small cream colored she cat who had only been made a warrior last moon and here she was close to giving birth to an unknown tom's kits. When they were born, I would have someone to play with and tell stories too!

A faint rustling grabbed my attention as a shadow crossed the moonlit opening of the nursery. I craned my ears to hear more but it was lost, too curious to go back to sleep I crept from my nest and poked my head through the loose lichen covering and saw two cats huddled close together by Silentstars stone den. "I smelled an odd scent by Skyclans border, it wasn't any cat I recognized. It must be a rogue sneaking around for quick prey." Cloudfoot, a fluffy white and gray tom said to Redfeather. "Did you see any tracks? Or any sings that they caught something?" he asked, Cloudfoot shook his head but the concern didn't leave his eyes. "I am wondering if Skyclan is recruiting rogues now, they have had some trouble growing in numbers ever since they returned to the forest season ago. We might want to tell Silentstar to bring it up at the next gathering."

Redfeather nodded, "I agree, rogues are never to be trusted. Tell Gorsetail and Owlfeather to keep their noses out for the scent on the dawn patrol and report back to me immediately upon their return." Cloudfoot gave a respectful nod and padded away to the warrior's den, his tail drooping with exhaustion. Redfather watched him go and sighed, "Whats wrong papa?" I asked, startling him from his thoughts. "Shadekit, what are you doing up this late?"

"I couldn't sleep, are we going to be attacked by rogues!" I asked eagerly flexing my claws in the soft dirt. "No little one, and even if we did I better not see a single whisker out of the nursey." He chuckled giving me a swift lick. "I won't sit inside and hide while my clan is being attacked, I will fight like a true warrior no matter how small I am!" I said confidently and my father's emerald green eyes softened with amusement, "I know you would my daughter, just as we all would. Since your awake how about we take a quick stroll to the spot Cloudfoot was talking about and check out the scent?"

My heart stopped, "You..you mean it!? Out of the camp? With you!" Redfeather placed his tail on my nose for silence, "Yes, but only if you can show me that you are a true warrior and be quite and do exactly what I say." He said sternly, I nodded quickly and followed him to the camp entrance. Sweetheart had never let me get this far and I almost wondered if this was a dream, as we crept through the bramble opening Redfeather nodded to a sleek black tom, Nightshiver and a senior tabby she cat Duskwhisker who were keeping watch. "Redfeather, did Cloudfoot tell you about the rogue scent?" Nightshiver asked, his pale gray eyes slid from my father to me and moved closer to his flank. "Yes, I am going to check it out now."

"Do you want one of us to come with you?" Duskwhisker said, gesturing to me with her tail. Redfeather shook his head. "No, I can handle it. Shadekit will stick close to me and if at the first sign of trouble she will hurry back, here right?" he said to me with a raised eye and I nodded reluctantly. Surely if there was trouble he wouldn't expect me to turn tail and run? The two guards shrugged their shoulders and said nothing else as we slid through the foliage.

The night was warm and humid making the smells more potent and I was quickly overwhelmed with the scents of prey, plants and my clanmates. It made my heart quicken and for a moment I wanted to run back to camp where the smells were calming and familiar. "It's amazing, isn't it? Our territory." Redfeather said, bringing me back to my paws. "There are so many smells, how do you keep track of them all?" I said, stepping over a pile of gross smelling droppings. "It's one of the many skills an apprentice must learn before they are given their warrior name. Your mentor will teach you all the smells and sounds don't worry."

"What was your mentor like?" I asked, trying to imagine my strong, wise father as a bumbling apprentice. "My mentor's name was Snakeswipe. He was tough and strict but only because he knew I had the potential to be a great warrior. In fact, he was the one who inspired me to work as hard as I could to become deputy. He woke me up every morning before dawn even if we weren't on patrol and made me take cold dips in the lake to "awaken all my senses" he said."

"You mean you didn't always want to be deputy? Isn't that what all descendants of Firestar should do?" I asked earning a surprised look, "Who told you that?"

"Mallowtail, she said every kin of Firestar is special and is blessed by Starclan. That they are destined to lead." I said, recounting the many stories Mallowtail would tell me when Sweetheart was stretching her legs. "Well, every warrior is blessed by Starclan Shadekit, no one cat is more important than any other no matter who they are related to. It is the duty of every warrior to work their hardest for their clan and whether they are chosen to be deputy or leader or medicine cat, they should always strive to be the best they can be in service to their clan and the warrior code."

I nodded, "I guess, but Mallowtail told me about how Firestar saved the forest and how his kin usually have a paw in every prophecy and-"

"Mallowtail is a fine queen, but you shouldn't let her fill your head with false pressures. Every warrior should get to decide how they want to represent their clan. There is no competition to be better just because of what our ancestors have done. Our kin aren't the only ones who have been a part of prophesies you know. All clans have representation in the miracles that have happened to our forest."

I was about to respond but just then Redfeather froze as a rustle in the bushes ahead of us alerted us to another presence. I sniffed the air and could smell the familiarity of cat but it wasn't from Thunderclan. "Show yourself! You cannot hide from a warrior of Thunderclan." My father growled, his hackles rising and his teeth bared. I shrunk back behind a long fern and waited.

"I am no threat to Thunderclan." A calm voice responded, a pair of golden eyes appeared from the brush and the moonlight showed the smooth gray tom with a white chest and paws step out of the shadows. I shuddered at the long scar he had that went from his left eye, across his muzzle and down to his chest. Redfeather didn't lower his fur, "What is your business then rogue? I can smell you are not from the other clans."

The tom sat, his head lowered in respect, "I am Fog, I am not from this forest true but I have a very important reason to seek your protection." Fog said, he lowered himself closer to the ground as my father stood over him, "And what would that be?"

"A she cat, her name is Junipertail is carrying my kits."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was silent, what was my father going to do? Rogues weren't allowed in the clan territories generally and ever since the rogue Darktail tried to take over the forest any rogue who put a hair over the border was run out or killed, no exceptions. I waited for my father to drive him off, my claws slid into the ground to keep me from bouncing up and down.

"Junipertail is supported by her clan mates. She and her kits will be well fed and well looked after so leave here and forget about her." Redfeather said, hissing his warning but Fog didn't avert his eyes. "I understand that, I am not worried for their safety. I love Junipertail and I want to be a there for my kits. Please let me join your clan, I can hunt and fight and-"

"It doesn't matter rogue, you are not welcome here. I won't warn you again." At this my father lunged at the tom who with surprising speed leapt away from his claws. "Please, I don't want to fight I just want to see Junipertail and speak to your leader." He begged and when my father lunged at him again he dodged, this time stepping on my tail that was clumsily out of the protection of the fern. I yowled and before I could move a firm paw shoved my shoulders into the ground. "Get your paws of my daughter." My father hissed, tears of pain blurred my vision as the tom's claws pricked my skin, "I will, once you take me to your leader. I do not want to fight you or harm your kit but I can't just run away and leave my kits without a father."

"You flea pelt! How dare you threaten my kit!" Redfeather snarled but I could see fear in his eyes as Fog refused to back down. I let out a cry as the pressure from his paws pushed the air from my lungs. "Alright, alright just release my kit and I will take you to Silentstar." My father relented, his claws retracting. With a nod Fog let me up and I scrambled to my father's side, fear pulsing through my body. My father licked me head, face, back and tail to calm me and with a menacing glare he gestured Fog to follow him.

I kept my tail wrapped around Redfeathers leg as we lead Fog back to camp, I was frightened and confused. How could my father have given in so easily? I was his kit sure but Thunderclan warriors don't give in no matter what! Regardless I was relived to be safe and my father stood his ground so no cat can fault him, at least I hoped.

Duskwhisker and Nightshiver jumped to attention when they saw us return with Fog, "What is the meaning of this Redfeather?" Duskwhisker snarled, her eyes narrowing at my father, "Who is this? Why is he here?" Nightshiver growled at Fog who stood emotionless behind us. "He says he is the father of Junipertail's kits and wants to join us to watch over them." My father said, wrapping his tail around me, "He threatened to harm Shadekit if I didn't bring him to see Silentstar."

"Well there is three against one now, we can get rid of this fox heart right now." Duskwhisker hissed, Nightshiver at her side ready to attack. "No, Silentstar needs to decide what to do with him." The two cats backed down quickly as their deputy took command and allowed Fog to enter Thunderclan's camp. By now the sky had lightened into a soft blue as the new day began. I saw Oakstep stretching the sleep from his limbs, Gorsetail a shaggy brown tom and Owlfeather a tabby she cat, and Sandpaw the pale ginger tabby tom sitting alongside his mentor Willowfrost, a sleek gray she cat with blue eyes waiting to begin the dawn patrol. They were at immediate attention when they saw who we allowed in and before we even made it to Silentstar's den more cats emerged from the warrior's den.

My father yowled for our leader and kept his tail wrapped close around me as Fog sat down beside us. My mother and Mallowtail poked their heads out of the nursery and I looked at my paws to avoid catching any cats eyes. I know I didn't do anything wrong but being in the center of this much attention was unnerving.

Silentstar emerged from his den, his gray pelt barley set itself apart from the still shadowy clearing. "Redfeather, what is going on?"

"This rogue says he is Junipertail's mate and wants to join our clan. I told him to leave but he threatened Shadekit so I had to bring him here" My father began, his voice surprisingly even considering the situation, Silentstar narrowed his eyes at Fog, "You dare threaten my deputy and a kit?" Growls and hisses came from the assembled cats and I wondered if Fog was even going to get a chance to speak before he was shredded. "I would never harm a kit or another cat under normal circumstances, I am here to be a father to my kits, a loyal mate to Junipertail and a warrior for Thunderclan if you would allow me to." Fog said, his eyes searching for his mate. "Get Junipertail out here now!" The senior warrior Mousenose hissed, Silentstar nodded at two warriors closest to the nursery and in a few seconds the pale cream she cat, belly round with kits was nosed out into the angry crowd.

"Junipertail, do you know this tom?" Silentstar asked, Junipertail looked at Fog, her pale blue eyes widening with shock, "I told you not to come looking for me Fog!" Fog looked at her with bright golden eyes, "I know but I couldn't stay away, I love you Junipertail and I want to be here for our kits." He turned his gaze to Silentstar, "Junipertail told me about clan life and how noble the clan cats are. I am without a home and I have been searching for my purpose ever since I was a kit. I believe that becoming a warrior of Thunderclan is that purpose, please let me prove it to you." He pleaded.

Junipertail received glares and hisses as she moved to Fog's side, "Silentstar, I know that he is a rogue and they are forbidden from our home but I swear to Starclan that Fog is no ordinary rogue. He is kind and loyal and I know he would be an asset to our clan."

Many eyes went to the scar on Fog's face and no one looked convinced despite the pleas, "Send him away, we have enough mouths to feed." The elder Rockfur snarled, "He will probably bring more rogues back here." Mousenose yowled, "This is a trick, send them both away!" Nightshiver said, glaring hatred at Junipertail and Fog.

"Junipertail is a traitor!" Many shouted and I was scared, I longed to be in the safety of my nest but I was determined to remain strong next to my father who said nothing and looked at Silentstar for his decision. Silentstar let his clanmate rage and after the noise began to die down he lifted a paw for silence. "Fog was it? I am sympathetic to your plea but Junipertail must have told you that rogues are not welcome in Thunderclan or any clan. We are strong and do not need more warriors."

"I don't doubt it but I have nowhere else to go and I promise that every day I will work from sunrise to sunset to carry my weight. Please just give me a chance." Fog pleaded his eyes desperate, I couldn't believe that this was the same cat that had forced my father to surrender so quickly. Silentstar looked around at his warriors, "Redfeather, what do you think?"

My father looked at Fog, his pelt flared with anger, "I don't like his tricks. He threatened Shadekit and forced my paws." I was sure then that the Silentstar was going to give the order to run Fog out when my father continued, "But, he was very fast and has strong instincts. If the rules were different then I would say he would make a fine warrior."

Silentstar considered my father's words a moment, "Thunderclan, we value strength and honor correct?" he asked and yowls of agreement filled my ears. "Then let me suggest a challenge. If this tom can beat one of us in a proper battle then we will give him a chance to prove his worth." Silentstar looked down at Fog, "If you win, we will let you stay a full moon and if you prove to be true to your word then I will allow you to stay. If you lose then you must leave tonight and never return." He looked at Junipertail, "And you can decide if you want to go with him or stay and regain your clans trust." Most warriors looked unsure but no cat wanted to question their leader, besides it wasn't a bad deal.

"I accept" Fog said, his voice strong and he turned to face the crowd. "Who will challenge me then?" many warriors waved eager tails but my father broke through the voices, "I will."

Silentstar nodded approvingly at his deputy and the cats parted to give the toms rooms. Redfeather nudged me over to Sweetheart who looked at us both with a hundred questions in her eyes but stayed silent as my father turned to face his opponent. "You have a lot of explaining to do" she whispered softly her tongue wiped over my ears with relief. "I can still watch though cant I?" I begged, seeing Silverkit and Snowkit peeking over the crowd of cats for a better look.

"I suppose, your father is a sight to behold on the battlefield." Sweetheart chuckled, her eyes narrowing at Fog, "I don't like the looks of that one. That scar didn't come from a sparrow." Mallowtail whispered, giving Junipertail her back as she came back to sit beside the queens. "Skilled or not, he wont beat Redfeather. He is too young, look at how thin his top fur is, I bet he is barley over a season old. I looked at Fog again, I hadn't thought about his age. It was dark when I saw him and the strength he possessed had to belong to a grown warrior. As I looked closer though I saw the softness of his coat and when he hissed at my father his fangs lacked the girth that most warriors had. Mallowtail was right, he couldn't have been more than a winter old.

"Well, Junipertail is barely out of apprenticeship herself and is already bearing kits. Youth these days are too eager to grow up." Sweetheart snorted. Turning back to the fight I watched as Redfeather and Fog paced each other.

With a quick swipe Redfeather tried to knock Fog off balance but just as before, Fog dodged him easily. Countering with a kick from his back legs Fog missed my father by a whisker. Jumping in the air Redfeather landed on Fog's back and the two rolled in the dirt trying to subdue the other, the crowd cheered as Redfeather gained the upper paw by pinning Fog on his back. Fog lurched under him and kicked him full force in the ribs causing my father to jump away. This continued for longer than many had suspected, Redfeather would gain ground and Fog would slip out of his claws. Fog would successfully counter but Redfeather's experience made his next move impossible to anticipate.

The confident cheers of the surrounding warriors grew quite as the adrenaline of the fight got to them. This wasn't about teaching a rogue a lesson anymore. This was a competition of skill and no one knew who would come out on top. Win or lose, Fog had begrudgingly gained our respect. The two toms where breathing hard and there was a pause in the fight as they reassessed each other. "Not bad for a rogue." My father chuckled shaking dust from his fur, "Not bad yourself, but I didn't think this was going to be an easy fight." Fog nodded going for another lunge when Redfeather rolled onto his belly catching his outstretched claws in Fog's belly fur, knocking him to his stomach my father clasped his fangs around his throat. It was over and Fog has lost.

I was surprised when my clan mates didn't immediately hurry to run Fog off our territory. In fact, some even looked a bit conflicted when Silentstar announced Redfeather as the winner. Even I felt sorry for Fog, a quickening in my heart made me realize that I wanted him to stay. He defiantly proved he could hold his own in a fight and not show fear at the judgement of others, just like a Thunderclan warrior.

"You showed considerable skill, new techniques we have not seen before." Fog got up and shook himself, head hung low in defeat. I heard Junipertail gasp with distress as we all waited for Silentstar to send him away. "You lost honorably and my verdict still stands." Silentstar began,

"Wait!" I shouted, my voice cracking as I hurried to the base of the leader's perch. "Wait, you can't cast him out it would be an insult to warriors everywhere!" Silentstar looked shocked that I had spoken for the cat who had only an hour ago threatened my life but something in me screamed at the injustice. "He is a rogue young kit and is not welcome in our forest." Silentstar said, "Firestar was a kittypet before he was a warrior. Blood doesn't matter when you have the heart of a warrior." I continued getting a few supportive yowls. Silentstar looked around his clan, "What do you think Thunderclan, should we let Fog stay?"

"He is pretty good." Sandpaw said, the brightness in his eyes betraying his calm tone. "He might be able to cut it as a warrior." A newly named Waspcloud said. More yowls of agreement filled the now bright morning sky, "Let him stay Silentstar, it's what our ancestors would have done." I added, getting a proud look from both my parents and Silentstar.

"Very well, welcome to Thunderclan Fog. You can stay a moon and if you prove yourself a warrior in both battle and clan life then I will give you a proper warrior name."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I waited tensely by my mother as Junipertail gave birth to her kits. Oakstep had expressed concern when she first went into labor due to her being so young, he brought extra herbs to keep her strength up and urged her to relax and not rush the birth. Fog was out on a hunting patrol and promised to get her a squirrel, I had really grown to admire him over the last few weeks. His battle with Redtail earned him enough respect to not be bullied outright but there weren't any cats lined up to befriend him either.

He was invited on the patrol by Mousenose and Cloudfoot so maybe that will change. I sat outside the nursery with Silverkit and Snowkit who were talking eagerly about their apprentice ceremony in the morning. Sweetheart was in the nursery with Junipertail while Mallowtail had left on a patrol. Neither queens were very kind to Junipertail due to her betrayal and besides Fog none of her kin had come to see her in the nursery. I felt bad for her and promised to do everything I could to keep her and her kits company even after I become an apprentice.

There was no place for me in there right now though so I moved to my den mates and joined in their conversation. "So who do you think your mentors will be?" I asked, laying down next to Silverkit who moved over to make room for me between him and his brother. "I want Redfeather of course! A deputy should always train the oldest leaders son." Silverkit said proudly, "Well I want to be Nightshiver's, he is so cool and he is the best hunter the clan has." Snowkit added, his golden eyes had a dreamy look as he fantasied about his training.

"What about Owlfeather? She is a good hunter to." I said but Snowkit scoffed, "Yeah but she isn't the best. To be the best you have to be trained by the best."

"Who do you want as your mentor?" Silverkit asked and I paused a moment to consider it. I liked Cloudfoot and Gorsetail, they were both praised fighters but Sweetheart said that brute strength isn't the most important quality of a leader. Father said that Clovershade was one of the few he goes to for advice so he must be wise, Mallowtail said that Needlepelt was sneaky and quick on her paws so I bet I could learn a lot from her. In the end though my clearest choice had always been Flamestripe, she was clever and funny and I had heard more than one story about her telling of a rival clan cat who strayed too close to the border, so she must be courageous too.

"I want Flamestripe to be my mentor." I said finally, looking around the clearing for her and spotted her over by the fresh kill pile, choosing between a mouse or a magpie. Before My den mates could answer a yowl split the calm as Junipertail gave birth. Oakstep poked his head out of the nursery and snapped at Silverkit to grab some soaked moss from his den, "Pfft. I'm not getting water for that traitor." He hissed under his breath and I looked at him stunned, "She is our clan mate! It's not like she ran off with Fog, she stayed here to raise her kits here."

"She broke the warrior code by taking a rogue as a mate. I don't know what our father was thinking by letting them stay." Snowkit said, coming to his brother's aide. "Don't be mouse brained. Firestar would always come to the aide of those in need." I said, turning to fetch the moss myself. "Firestar isn't here anymore." Silverkit called after me, anger burned under my fur as I ducked into Oakstep's cool den to look for the moss. I know that Thunderclan has had several leaders since Firestar and many things have changed since he was leader but his values are still alive in those who honor him! I moved the back of the den where a small stream of water filtered between the stones and dipped some moss into it.

I hurried back to the nursery and passed the moss to my mother who was trying to sooth Junipertail with licks. Two kits had been born already and the pain on her face told me that more where coming. Oakstep cooed words of encouragement to her and I placed the moss by her muzzle. "Here's some water, Fog should be here soon." I nudged it closer to her and she lapped at it gratefully. "Great Starclan this hurts, how much longer Oakstep?" she panted, "I think there are two more to come" he said pressing her belly lightly, she groaned in response and started to take deep breaths as another contraction over took her. I wanted to stay and help but my mother nudged me back outside and my ears drooped.

Fog burst through the camp entrance ignoring the cats who hissed at him as they jumped out of the way. "Is she alright?" he asked me, sliding to a stop. "I think so. She is still giving birth and I just brought her some water." Fog stuck his head cautiously inside the nursery only be hissed away by Sweetheart. "I guess I'll just wait out here then." He chuckled nervously and gave me a warm look. "I am going to be a father, I didn't think it would happen this soon."

The harshness of his scar was softened by the happiness he emitted and I knew then that I liked this tom no matter where he came from. If Silentstar lets him stay then him and his kits will be an asset to the clan. "How did you and Junipertail meet anyway?" I asked, thankful for something to distract me while Silverkit and Snowkit glared at me from where they still huddled. If Fog wasn't able to bring Thunderclan cats around then I would do my best to help him. "Well, I was passing through the high grasses by the barn north from here. I stayed with the barn cats for a few nights, Betsy and Duke I think their names where, and they told me about the forest cats and their peculiar way of life. I snuck down here to see it for myself and I watched some cats fishing from the lake and they seemed so organized and happy."

"Those where Riverclan cats!" I said and he nodded, "Riverclan, right anyway I wanted to see more of what they were doing so I tried to follow them but I can't swim so I went around the border of the lake trying to find them when I bumped into Juniperclaw dozing in the pale grasses. She has such a light pelt and the wind was blowing away from me so I didn't even know she was there until I stepped on her tail. She gave me a swipe." He laughed at the memory and I gasped, "Did she give you that scar!"

"Oh no, this was from a different fight. That's a story for another time." He chuckled, a paw went to the jagged scar and I was surprised that his eye was undamaged from it. "I tried to apologize to her but she didn't let me speak as she hissed and swiped at me to go away. To be honest, I didn't want to leave because she was one of the most beautiful she cats I had ever seen and I was worried that if I ran, I would never see her again."

I listened intently as he went on, "I could tell she didn't really want to hurt me and after I stepped back over the boundary she finally let me explain myself. We went on to talk the rest of the afternoon and long into the night before she insisted she had to leave. I asked if I could see her again and we met at that spot every night for almost a moon. She told me all about Thunderclan and the other clans around the lake, about the gatherings and Starclan and when she explained the warrior code to me, something just clicked inside and told me that that's where I belonged."

"I asked her to take me to your camp and she refused, insisting that I would not be welcome. When she told, me she was expecting kits and that we couldn't see each other anymore I was devastated. I begged her to come with me but she refused, saying her clan is where her heart truly lies. For several nights, I didn't eat or sleep as Junipertail and the kits were all I could think about. Almost two moons went by and I couldn't stand the thought of not being there for her and the kits that I finally decided that I had nothing to lose and everything to gain by coming here to be a part of Thunderclan. You know the rest."

I was amazed by his dedication to his family, I almost couldn't imagine what would have happened if he wasn't able to stay. Silentstar made the right choice and soon every cat here would see that. "How have your duties been so far?" I asked, and lapped a paw over his ear, "Interesting. Redfeather has been explaining all the tasks to me and I am thankful I have hunting and fighting skills because they seem to be the only thing I can do right at the moment. I went with Duskwhisker on dawn patrol and she almost shredded my ears when I got too close to Windclans border. They wouldn't let me mark anything which I guess I understand."

His shoulders slumped a bit, "But I know that I have to get used to things and I am looking forward to going on patrol with Flamstripe and Nightshiver tonight."

"You're going on patrol with Flamestripe! I want her to be my mentor, tell me what shes like when you get back." I begged practically jumping on him and he laughed, "Alright I will, do you want me to ask introduce you to her?" my heartbeat quickened, "Oh, I don't know…she is probably to busy to bother with a kit like me."

"Don't be silly, every cat enjoys kittens. I haven't been here long but I can tell that kittens are vital to a clan's survival and growth, don't be shy." I smiled at him, he was really wise for being so young. "How old are you? My mother and Mallowtail said you weren't much older than a season." Fog thought a moment, "I was born in the winter to a house cat named Diamond, she was caring enough but when my brothers and sisters got older she left us on our own a lot. One day she never returned and we all kind of went our separate ways and I picked up how to hunt from an old tom named Butch who lived nearby. I remember staying under an old two leg shed for most of the following summer and I wondered from place to place for the rest of the winter so, I guess your mother is right. This is my second summer."

"Mother said most queens and toms start having kits after three or four summers."

"Junipertail and I didn't intend to have these kits, they just happened." He said his paws shuffling in the dirt, "I hope she will be alright, I know she is really nervous." I placed my tail on his flank, "She will be fine, and she has the whole clan to support her." Fog didn't look reassured, "I don't know, they haven't been very kind to her since they found out about me."

"They are just being stubborn, once they see the kits their parentage won't matter." I assured him and he looked grateful, "Fog, you can come in now." Oakstep said, poking his large brown head from the nursery. Fog swallowed and followed him in. I wanted to follow him but I knew it would be crowded so I waited.

Redfeather came up beside me, "You seem to like our new recruit." I stared at the moss covering, "He is really nice and seems really excited to be here. Why is everyone still so cold to him? He may not have won the fight but he proved himself didn't he?"

"Its not his skill that is the issue. Rogues have been banned from the forest for a long time and many are worried what the other clans will say about us excepting one. Thunderclan was known for having mixed blood because of Firestar and many others he excepted into the clan during his leadership, Bramblestar as well. We faced scrutiny and ridicule from the other clans for it and our last leader Willowstar had worked very hard to stay true to the ban and refuse outsiders into the clan. Silentstar will get backlash from this for sure." Redfeather said and irritation pricked at my fur. "Its not fair, shouldn't we be thinking about the strength of the clan and not our reputation?"

"Our reputation keeps the peace. If we are known for excepting any cat who wants to join then we are looked at as weak for not relying on the code of our ancestors." He said licking my head, "If we had greater numbers than we can fight any cat who criticized us right? What if we were so strong that our warriors back grounds didn't even matter?" I asked, and Redfeather shook his head, "Its not about numbers but skill and respect. If the other clans don't respect us and view us as traitors to Starclan and the warrior code then we would lose the right to be a part of the forest."

"That's just doesn't make sense if we got Starclan's blessing then-"

"Shadkit, its just the way things are. We have survived here for many seasons under the guidance of Starclan and our code, if we disregard it then we are insulting all those who fought and died to protect our territory and the warrior code." With that he padded away to join Silenstar and Mousenose who must be discussing his sons apprentice ceremony in the morning. I sighed and looked up at the sky, it was dusk now and the shades of pink and purple on the clouds eased my troubled thoughts. I spotted a bright star already showering the ending day with starlight, were my ancestors watching me? Was Firestar watching me? Would he agree with what my father said?

"If we had always followed that belief then Firestar would have never joined Thunderclan and saved the forest. I wouldn't even be here, so what Redfeather says can't be right…right?" I said quietly to the star, hoping to get a response but it just stared back at me silent as the dead.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was sneaking along the cool forest floor as I my nose followed the trail of a vole that had left droppings by a stone. I slid through the ferns and watched out for stray sticks and pebbles that might announce my arrival. When I heard, my target scuttling along, its cheeks full of seeds I crouched low, piling strength into my legs ready to pounce when a voice pulled me from my hunt and out of my dream.

"Shadepaw, are you ready for dawn patrol?" Thistletuft called, his voice echoing off the walls of the apprentices den. I peeled my eyes open, it was my second day of training and I was already on a dawn patrol. I yawned and stretched while Thistletuft waited, his plumy black tail lashing with impatience. "Come on now, you're not in the nursery anymore, warriors wake up at the crack of dawn!"

"Yes Thistletuft." I said rising to my paws quickly before he cuffed me on the ear. I envied Silverpaw and Snowpaw as they slept soundly in their nests probably not waking up until sunhigh. I followed my mentor as he steered us to the waiting patrol. Flamestripe, Fog and Dawnwhisker all waited patiently, "Good morning Shadepaw, how was your first day of training?" Fog asked when we lined up to leave the camp. "It was great! Except for all the cuffs around the ear when I asked a stupid question." I grumbled looking over at my mentor whose strong black paws carried him through our territory with the grace of a shadow.

I had almost groaned aloud when Silentstar chose Thistletuft as my mentor. He was a good warrior from what I had hear but what worried me was that he was impatient, moody and hardly spoke outside of blunt statements and short remarks. Redfeather and Sweetheart had reassured me that he was a good teacher and had even trained Flamestripe, who I had really wanted as my mentor. I didn't know how she could still be so cheerful when Thistletuft was as sour as an angry badger.

"I am sure it will be better today. Dawn patrol is important and you can ask as many questions as you want to me and the other warriors." Fog whispered following my gaze and giving me a wink. I purred back at him, it had been several moons since he had joined and was starting to find his place. He was close friends with Owlfeather and Cloudfoot and had stopped getting glares and stony silences from the other warriors. I thought of his four kits Hazekit, Mistkit, Smokekit and Dustkit and how cute and lively they were. Junipertail was a great mother despite her youth and her transgressions seem to have been forgiven.

Sweetheart told me that her kits were announced at the first gathering since their birth but Fog has yet to be mentioned or allowed to go to a gathering. I wonder what Silentstar was waiting for? I wanted to ask him but mother said it wasn't my place to question our leader. "I smell fox up ahead, keep your eyes open and your claws ready." Flamestripe said, slowing the pace of the patrol as we neared the musky odor.

I was expecting to be knocked out with its stench but the scent seemed faint as if it had passed through in the night and didn't stop. We saw signs of its passing and sniffed cautiously at some foot prints it left but there didn't seem to be any sign of it now, "I think it was just passing through." I said and Thistletuft snorted, "How can you say that so easily. What if its right behind that tree?" his amber eyes narrowed at me, "Because the scent is faint and I see broken sticks and bent stems from where it passed. It must have been in a hurry to because I the paw prints are shallow like it was walking really quickly." I said gesturing my tail to the faint prints in the dusty ground. Flamestripe and Dawnwhisker nodded approvingly, "See that Thistletuft? She is as smart as Redfeather said, and you were complaining about training another apprentice so soon after Bluesky." Flamestripe joked flicking her old metor with her striped tail.

"Beginners luck. Let see how you do find your way to Riverclans border. Take the lead Shadepaw." Thistletuft his tone gruff but his eyes showed a bit of admiration in them. I guess all stories Sweetheart told me about patrols paid off. Undeterred I sniffed the warming summer air and separated the scent of vole and plant from the fishy, sandy odor of Riverclan. "This way." I said swishing my tail the way I saw Silentstart do to gather the clan for the gathering and led the way through the dewy ferns.

Keeping my ears perked and my nose in the air like Redfeather told me to I didn't notice the large tree root until I tripped over it and grunted as my nose went straight into a dandelion pile. The warriors behind me started to laugh and I shook the gray seed pods from my fur a sneeze coming quickly as the pods tickled my nose. "Nice job Shadepaw, you found the dandelions, but I believe I told you to find Riverclan." Thistletuft said snidely and took the lead again. Crestfallen I followed behind my tail drooping. "Don't worry Shadepaw, you did very well up to the root. Every cat has tripped on that Darkfores forsaken thing." Dawnwhisker whispered, draping her tail over my shoulders.

"Silentstar should have it removed. Some cat could twist a paw." I muttered, trying to push down the embarrassment. "Not a bad idea actually. I bet if we say something Silentstar might have an idea on how to remove it."

"Removing a tree root that size will be difficult. We would be chewing through it for moons. Not worth it just because some cats don't remember to watch where they are going." Thistletuft barked from the front. I suppose I couldn't argue with that but just because it seemed impossible didn't mean it was. We were getting close to Riverclans border now and I marveled at the sun as it made thousands of sparkles on the lakes surface. "Its so pretty." I gasped, my earlier mistake forgotten.

"It is, and fishing can be a lot of fun too." Fog said padding up behind me. "Are we allowed to do that?" I asked, not remembering if mother or father said anything about fishing. "Well, the best spots are in Riverclan territory but occasionally we get a few fish on this side you can snatch up if your claws are quick enough." Fog said casually looking over to a spot near the lakes edge that was covered in reeds.

"Can we try!?" I said eagerly moving to the spot he gestured to when Thistletuft growled, "This the dawn patrol Shadepaw not a hunting patrol. Get back over here before I put you on bedding duty for the next moon."

I sighed and trotted back almost laughing at Fog when he rolled his pale blue eyes at my cranky mentor. "Now, Shadepaw I suppose I need to remind you about how important dawn patrol really is. We are the first cats to survey the morning after Starclan knows what has been sneaking around at night." He pointed a glare at Fog and lowered his ears in shame. I almost snapped at Thistletuft, mentor or no. Fog was a clanmate now. "So, we cant get distracted by flowers and fish. We need to check every scent mark, every paw print and every smell we find that may be out of the ordinary. Our report to Silentstar is the most important one of the day."

He droned on and on as Flamestripe and Dawnwhisker checked the markers and the occasional disturbed pile of grass. "Remember that when checking the markers you also check the rival clans markers as well, if they are faint or moved then that needs to be reported immediately." My mentor said before stopping. He fell silent and his fluffy black tail shot up straight in the air, the white patch on his back spiked up. "Riverclan patrol." He said and just as Flamestripe and Dawnwhisker joined us a pale gray head poked through the dense reeds. "Thunderclan dawn patrol I assume?" the gray she cat said, her pale green eyes took us in.

Thistletuft marched forward stopping at a shallow line in the grass that separated the lake shore with the land, "Lilacheart, you are awfully close to our markers. Not thinking of crossing it, are you?" another had joined Lilachearts, a back and orange one with piercing golden eyes. "Thistletuft, don't be ridiculous. Riverclan hasn't crossed into Thunderclan in seasons. Nothing in those trees but bugs and prickle seeds."

Thistletuft hissed, "So you say Sundapple but I am sure the deputy of Riverclan can tell when their patrol gets closer to boundaries than necessary and the implications it would cause."

Sundapple, Lilacheart and two other cats a black tom and his young white and gray stripped apprentice. "Of course, I know you bee brain, your markers have not been crossed so don't go starting fights for no reason."

I swallowed hard as the tension between us and the Riverclan cats grew. Sundapple was right, they didn't do anything wrong. With a loud humph Thistleclaw turned away and waved his tail at us to finish our patrol. We left without word and I heard the whispers of the Riverclan cats, "Just like Thunderclan to step on every cats paws.", "Some cat woke up with a thorn in his nest huh?"

The comments irritated me, they were right and it was Thistletufts fault. I was going to say something to my father about it when we returned.

I stayed silent the rest of the patrol and just listened as the others commented on the beautiful morning and groaned about how hot it would be later. In between Thistletuft's continued to blabber on about pointless things like the position of the sun telling you what time of day it was or that snakes are easiest to catch before they had time to sun in the mornings. All stuff I thought was obvious and as we passed the tree root I fell over at the start of patrol I froze as the acrid scent of fox filled my nose. Everyone else scented it too because they all stopped and looked around with frantic gazes.

I jumped as a loud growl came from behind me and slobbering fox stalked slowly out of the brush. "What are you doing here flea pelt?" Thsitletuft hissed and puffed out his long fur looking much larger than he had been. Fog, Dawnshiker and Flamestripe did the same and the forest erupted in snarls and hissing. "Go back to camp and get help." Thistletuft yelled, narrowly dodging the foxes deadly fangs.

"But I can help!" I pleaded looking for an opening between the fox and Fog. "Do as your told apprentice." He said, jumping on the foxes back as it grabbed for Fog's tail. I was torn between fleeing and helping. I hadn't learned any battle moves yet aside from the ones my Silverpaw showed me. I racked my brain for tips about fighting foxes and remembered that the key to taking down any opponent was to damage their eyesight.

Without a second though I jumped in front of the snarling fox as it pinned Thistletuft to the ground. The snarling beast saw me and ignored its pinned prey and jumped after me. As it landed a hair away from me I slashed at its eyes with my claws. It howled in pain as I landed a blow and I felt the blood under my claws. Tossing its head in pain and fury it lunged after me again, its good eye trained on me. I shuffled backwards, not wanting to turn my back on the thing and with a quick glance behind me I saw I was almost backed up to the root I tripped over earlier.

It was curved up to a point where it created a small hole you could see through and I had an idea. I swiped at the fox again and jumped backwards over the root just as the fox charged forward and got its head stuck in the root. It struggled and snarled and with its strength started to pull the root from the ground. With one stronger jerk the fox's head was free and the root completely torn from the ground. Gasping for breath the fox saw that it was outnumbered and couldn't win with a hurt eye.

Growling low it bounded away through the brush, Dawnwhisker and Fog on its tail. "Wow, what a plan Shadepaw! I wouldn't have suspected that much courage from an apprentice." She looked at Thistletuft who glared at me through a swollen eye and scratched nose. "More like a stupid apprentice who doesn't follow orders."

"Oh, stop it Thistletuft. Shadepaw just saved your life." Flamestripe said giving me a proud lick, I felt my fur get hot at her praise. Thistletuft growled and told us we needed to get back to camp and report the fox. "We can also report that the root has been taken care of too." I pointed out, getting a laugh from Flamestripe and a hiss from Thistletuft.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"That's was very reckless behavior Shadepaw. You should have listened to Thistletuft when he told you to get help. You could have been seriously injured." Silentstar scolded from his perch on the high rock. His pale pelt shone in the midday sun and I had to squint my eyes to keep contact his. "But if you had left Thistletuft and Flamestripe may be in Starclan by now. So, I and all of Thunderclan thank you for that."

"I would have fought it off." Thistletuft hissed under his breath and I bit back a smile as I kept my gaze locked on Silentstar. "I want you to come with us to the Gathering tonight, along with Silverpaw and Snowpaw. The other clan will need to know about an aggressive fox in the woods." I dipped my head in thanks as my leader waited for the rest of the dawn patrol report. "Go get some fresh kill, you earned it." Flamestripe whispered nudging me toward the already growing kill pile. I saw Redfeather waiting by the entrance along with Mousenose and Mallowtail to go make sure the fox had truly been run off Thunderclan territory despite the confirmation from Fog and Dawnwhisker.

"Im going to the gathering with you tonight! I cant wait!" I said running up to him, hoping to see pride in his eyes, but instead I was met with a scolding fire from his green eyes. "Congratulations on that but you put your patrol at risk today Shadepaw. You need to understand that when your mentor or any other warrior tells you to go get help you go, not stick around and try to be a hero."

"I was going to but Thistletuft was pinned and I-"

"Thistletuft is a senior warrior who has seen many more battles than even myself. He and Flamestripe would have been able to hold it off until help arrived."

"Besides Thistletuft is as cold as frozen kill, no fox would want another bite out of him." Mousenose snickered good heartedly. My ears shrank in disappointment at Redfeathers words. I thought he would have been proud of me and no one even knew about the root. "Get some food and get some rest. I am sure Thistletuft will be wanting to train you in the proper handling of foxes this afternoon once he gets checked out by Oakstep."

With that he and the others slipped out of the bramble entrance without another word. "Don't worry Shadepaw. Your father is just concerned for you, he wants you to be a skilled warrior just like I do." Sweetheart said coming up to lick my ears and smooth the fur on my back. "I thought what you did was very brave!" Silverpaw said bouncing over from where he was sunning his muscles in the sun. "Thanks." I said halfheartedly. "Snowpaw is going to be so jealous when he hears about it. He has been telling me for days that he has been bored with the patrols." Silverpaw went on ignoring my sour mood.

"How about I get you a nice mouse and we go lay down in the sun some more?" Sweetheart suggested and I nodded letting her guide me to a sunny spot by some ferns. "I can't believe it's only your second day as an apprentice too Starclan must be making paw steps for you or something." Silverpaw said curling up close to me so that we were sharing most the sun. "If it was so great then why is Redfeather so angry? Even Silentstar wasn't that upset with me." I asked letting my den mate lick my shoulders. "Don't worry about it. Redfeather is always like that. I caught a vole on my first hunting patrol with him and my mentor Owlfeather and he barley twitched a whisker. I am the Silenstars son you would think he would at least say "Good job" or something."

I rolled my eyes, Snowpaw and Silverpaw had no problem boasting about their parentage. I heard that Mallowtail was kin to Bramblestar and they love inserting that into any conversation they can. Sweetheart brought over a mouse and told me to check with Oakstep before I didn't anything else today. I didn't have any injuries or anything but you never knew. "Are you going on patrol today?" I asked Silverpaw between bites, he stared at me while I chewed as if he couldn't go get his own mouse. "Um, yeah later this afternoon, hey are you going to eat that whole thing?"

I took one more bite and pushed the rest to him and he started eating it without a thank you. I yawned and lay my head in my paws. Letting the sun soak into my pelt and fill me with comfort, I listened to the birds overhead sing and before I knew it I dozed off.

I jolted awake when I heard a wail from the nursery, Silverpaw was gone and Fog padded quickly from where he was sleeping in the warrior's den. I hurried after him. Junipertail was licking Dustkit with frantic strokes. "Whats wrong Junipertail?" Fog gasped. "Dustkit isn't breathing. Please go get Oakstep."

"Ill get him." I said hurrying away. Thistletuft was curled up in his den with a leaf plastered on a bite he received behind his ear. "Oakstep, Dustkit isn't breathing! Please come quick!" I shouted into the shadows at the brown tabby tom whos back was wo me. Oaksteps large head turned at my call and he grabbed a few purple berries and pushed passed me.

I followed him and he pushed Fog aside who was trying to calm Haze, Mist and Smokekit down. "What happened?" he said pulling Dustkit toward him, placing a paw lightly on his tiny black chest. "I don't know, he hasn't been eating as much as the others the last few days but he is the smallest so thought he just didn't eat much. He was breathing this morning and stopped only a few moments ago." Junipertail said, her grey speckled pelt stuck out everywhere.

Oakstep nodded and started chewing the berries. I thought about going to get Sandpaw, a cream she cat he apprenticed a just after I was born. "Try to open his mouth." Oakstep said spitting the pulpy juice in his paw. Junipertail looked unsure, her fragile kit barley moving. "How are you going to get him swallow it? He isn't breathing." Fog said from outside, sounding skeptical, "Just watch." Oakstep said using his free paw to pry Dustkits little jaws open. I stepped forward and used my tail to hold the little toms mouth as Oakstep pressed his paw lightly on his chest and dripped the juice in his mouth.

A few seconds went by and nothing happened. I feared the kit was in Starclan but just then Dustkit coughed, the juice spurting from his mouth. "Hes alive! Oh, Fog he is still alive!" Junipertail cried with joy as Dustkits little eyes opened. "What did you do?" I asked Oakstep as he checked the tom for more issues. "Those are boysenberries, the juice is incredibly sour and will cause immediate coughing fits when you eat them. Its good for unclogging closed throats." Oakstep looked at the joyful parents.

"I believe his throat closed up due to an allergy. I will bring some comfrey for him to help him breath. It might be from the bedding you are sleeping on." I looked at Junipertail's nest. It was a typical nest made from feathers and moss but upon closer inspection I also saw little red flowers in it. "What are those?" I asked pulling a small flower out with my claw. "Im not sure but they smell nice and I just wanted to brighten up the nursery a bit. I asked Fog to pick me some from the meadow we used to meet in. You don't think those are the reason why Dustkit is sick?"

"Its possible, it could be the moss or feathers as well but if these flowers were added recently I would think that is what is making him sick." I said pulling out the other flowers I saw. Fog and Junipertail did the same and we dragged the small bundle out into the open. Oakstep behind us. "I don't know what those are either. I will ask the other medicine cats at the gathering and see if they now. Good spot Shadepaw."

Fog and I grabbed the flowers and moved them to the dirt place. "Thank you for mentioning the flowers. I hadn't thought about a flower making my kits sick. Im such a fool. Its no wonder Silentstar doesn't want to tell the other clans about me." Fog sighed, his large gray shoulders slumping. "It was just a mistake. Dustkit is okay now and so are your other kits." I said nosing his shoulder. "And I don't know why we are keeping you a secret. We never used to afraid of what the other clans thought and its not like they are so perfect." I huffed, then a small idea popped into my head. I wonder if It would work.

"I have to go find Silverpaw and Snowpaw, see you later Fog!" I said suddenly bounding away. I would need their help to make this work.

I was shaking in my claws as we neared the gathering island. Silverpaw and Snowpaw had jumped at the opportunity to spread some gossip and we stood close together as Silentstar lead us into the clearing. I was amazed at the amount of cats that where already here. Riverclan and Shadowclan greeted us and Windclan cats where pouring in from the opposite side, arriving just as we had.

I sniffed the air and enjoyed the mingling of scents and conversation. The gathering was the peaceful time when all the clan can gather and share news. I saw the two cats we met on patrol this morning Sundapple and Lilacheart, I wanted to say hello but Silverpaw made a bee line for the apprentices corner and I decided I should follow him.

"Hey Silverpaw, how is hunting?" a cheerful white she cat said, several other heads turned toward us and I grew nervous as Silverpaw and Snowpaw introduced me. "Hey Sleetpaw, this is our den mate Shadepaw. She was just apprenticed a few days ago."

I nodded at the white she-cat who looked me over casually. "Welcome, Im from Shadowclan. These are my den mates Windpaw, Rookpaw and Barkpaw." With her tail she gestured to the black and white patched toms and the light tabby she cat to her right. I nodded to them and a light gray tom cut in, "Well thanks for ignoring Riverclan Sleetpaw." Sleetpaws yellow eyes looked teasingly at the tom, "Don't worry Dewpaw, not even Starclan can ignore that knot you have in your tail."

Dewpaw rolled his eyes and looked at me with stony blue eyes. "Im Dewpaw and this is Mosspaw, Marshpaw, Frogpaw and Mistpaw." He said nodding to his left where his fellow den mates where. Mosspaw was a darker gray she cat and Marshpaw, also a she cat had white paws had the same coat so I assumed they were littermates. Frogpaw was a dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and Mistpaw was mostly white with gray patches. "Hello, we have a new litter of kits and one of them is named Mistkit."

Mistpaw smiled kindly and before she could answer two more apprentices padded over. "Batpaw, Wheatpaw its about time you got here." Snowpaw joked touching noses with the tabby tom and the small brown tom. "We miss anything yet?" Batpaw said, his deep yellow eyes glowing with excitement. "Not yet, I was just introducing our new den mate Shadepaw. You're going to hear a lot about her tonight." Silverpaw said nudging me with his shoulder.

"Why is that?" Frogpaw asked nodding to the Windclan toms. "She took down a fox today on her first dawn patrol!" Snowpaw began, he quickly retold the story and I tried to cut in when he mentioned I saved Thistletuft from getting his head bitten off and that Flamestripe was knocked out. Where did they hear that from? That isn't how it happened at all!

Before I could correct them Skyclan showed up, and four more apprentices bounded over to us. There were so many new names and faces to remember, how does anyone make friends here? "Hey Silverpaw, Snowpaw." A long legged golden tabby tom said, his equally golden she cat, white and golden tom, and oddly speckled brown and orange tom followed suit. More greetings and introductions followed and I learned their names to be Pinepaw, Goldpaw, Gorsepaw, and Shadowpaw.

"How is it everyone knows you so well?" I whispered to Silverpaw who winked a response, "Because we are cats every cat should know."

"Easily the most charming and handsome" Snowpaw added running his tail down his back. "More like the loudest and most arrogant." Sleetpaw said, causing everyone to laugh. "Okay oaky, before the gathering starts we had something really great to share." Silverpaw cut in with a paw, "Greater than your fox story?" Goldpaw asked, moving to sit next to me. His stripes stood out in the moonlight and I had trouble keeping my eyes away from his bright green ones.

"Way greater and way more secret." Snowpaw said head butting my shoulder, snapping me out of my embarrassing ogling of the handsome Skyclan tom. "Oh right, super-secret. Silentstar isn't even going to bring it up tonight!" I said and the apprentices huddled closer. "We brought a rogue into the clan." Silverpaw burst out, "Temporarily of course, for a super short trial basis." I added glaring at my den mate. The other apprentices gasped. "A rouge!? Why?" Mistpaw said.

"Because he is totally awesome! He beat our deputy without breaking a sweat!" Snowpaw said, "And he brings back a full-sized raccoon every time he hunts." Silverpaw said and I groaned, I told them to mention how skilled Fog was but not make him out to be impossible to believe.

A raccoon? Everytime?" Gorsepaw said, her pale yellow eyes larger than the full moon. "No way, your making up tall tails Silverpaw." Dewpaw snorted, "No way, he really does and he has this huge scar on his face that he got for taking on a pack of wild dogs all on his own." Silverpaw puffed his chest in offense. He may be arrogant but his confidence was hard to dispute and some of the unsure looks changed to curious and amazed. "Whats he doing there? Sleetpaw said her whiskers twitching with curiosity. "He knew which clan was the best obviously." Snowpaw said getting a shove from Dewpaw. "Yeah right. He probably joined you because your clan is so pathetic." Dewpaw joked. "He had kits with Junipertail and wanted to make sure he taught them and us to be dog hunters!" Silverpaw said, and the others passed along excited whispers.

"So, is Thunderclan going to be a bunch of dog eaters now?" Batpaw asked and I finally chimed in, "No we are not. We just will know secret battle moves and techniques that big city rogues know. You wont ever be able to beat us in battle." I tried to mimic Silverpaws confidence and I think it payed off because the others looked nervous. "Well, that's not true because we are made up of former rogues. We know ancient Skyclan moves and rogue moves." The long limbed Pinepaw said, "Well we have kitty pets that come to our clan to train. They always want to be a part of fights. We have our own secret army!" Rookpaw said, his whit muzzle lifting to a smile.

Yes, this is exactly what I was hoping would happen. Reveal a few secrets about us and change a few facts and the other apprentice will follow suit. This way I can convince Silentstar to make Fog a warrior and bring him to gatherings! "You are all mouse brained!" Dewpaw said, shaking his head in disbelief. Not falling for my trick, "Im going to go talk to the real warriors. Not listen to a bunch of nursery tails." With that he stomped off Mosspaw and Marshpaw following him. Frogpaw and Mistpaw stayed and closed the circle. "Is all of that true?" Frogpaw asked his eyes wide and Mistpaw tucked her tail closer to her. "Riverclan doesn't have anything like that." Batpaw and Wheatpaw nodded as well and I frowned a bit. This couldn't work unless all the clans had something to hide. "You don't have any rogues or new comers to your clan?" I prodded hoping to get something to use.

They shook their heads and we all went silent for a moment. Another idea popped into my head and trusting my gut I blurted out, "So how about we show you a few moves that our rogue friends shows us? Then you will have something from your clan to share too!" every pair of eyes shot to me, "Really! You mean it?" Batpaw asked. "Yeah do you mean that?" Silverpaw said, his tone confused. "Yeah, what could it hurt?" I said casually shrugging my shoulders, hoping they would go along with me.

"How are you going to do that?" Mistpaw asked, "We want in too!" Goldpaw said, Sleetpaw and her den mates nodding vigorously. "We could meet here in secret. Show you some moves and then you could show them to each other of course." I said and everyone looked uncertain. "I don't know, how can we meet here in secret?" Sleetpaw asked.

"Just sneak out, its not hard. Take turns on who comes so you don't look suspicious and make up a fib about how you learned them." I made it sound simple like Thunderclan did this sort of thing all the time to ease their nerves. And slowly everyone nodded, "Ok then, when do we meet?" Goldpaw asked, his gaze locked on mine. "How about three nights from now. The moon will be small so it will be extra dark. We can meet here where our scents wont be easily identified." I offered.

Mistpaw and Frogpaw chimed in, "We can cover up the trails to. Riverclan hunts around here sometimes."

Slowly we all made plans and within a few minutes our secret training session was planned. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would burst out of my chest. Did I really just do this? Did I really just suggest we meet with the other clans and chare Thunderclan secrets? If we got caught we would be in serious trouble. Maybe even banished!

I shook my head of the doubt. No, this is going to work. It would bring us closer and we would learn about the other clans for the benefit of our own. We will show them moves without showing the counters of them. We were doing something wrong but not really.

Would my father approve? Would Firestar approve? I looked up at the night sky and saw it clear, the moon shown bright in the sky, so Starclan wasn't angry. Does that mean they approve? Either way, it was happening whether they did our not. Silverpaw and Snowpaw looked at me with questioning eyes but stayed silent throughout the exchange. I would explain it to them and make them understand. This was right, I was doing the right thing. They would see, every cat would see.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I walked back to the camp in silence, Snowpaw and Silverpaw's gray striped pelts leaked curiosity like blood from a wound. The rest of the gathering went well enough, Rappidstar of Riverclan mentioned the lake was being more crowded by two legs this summer. Owlstar of Shadowclan mentioned smelling fox, confirming where the one that attacked us had gone. Yellowstar of Windclan had nothing interesting going on except a new litter of kits and Wildstar of Skyclan talked about heavy winds ruining their dens or something. I tried my best to pay attention but I had too many ideas about the secret meeting I had just tied myself into.

The night air was cool and I kept looking at the moon to see if there was any sign that Starclan disapproved of my idea. Im sure they would, I was breaking the whole code after all but I truly believed that giving and getting information about the other clans was important, besides I didn't agree with a lot of the rules of the code anyway. If my ancestors had anything to say about it then they will tell Oakstep or Silentstar and I would get a few extra weeks of elder, tick duty.

Redfeather fell back to my side and asked me, "So, how was your first gathering? Did any Riverclan cats give you a hard time?" his tone was light but I could easily tell he was prodding for information. "Nope, every cat was really nice. Silverpaw and Snowpaw introduced me to everyone and we discussed training and hunting and all that."

"Mhmm, well I heard a few Riverclan apprentices saying that you were making up stories about dog eating rogues. You didn't mention Fog to them did you?" I swallowed hard, stupid Dewpaw, if he ratted us out I was going to shred his ears whether he crossed our border or not. "No of course not! That's clan business, I just exaggerated the fox story a little tiny bit to make it more exciting. I guess I was trying to impress every cat since it was my first time there."

Redfeather let out a low chuckle, "Well, I cant say I didn't stretch a fact or two at my first gathering. Be careful though, little fibs can turn into big lies and if a clan thinks we have something to hide that we don't then unnecessary trouble will interrupt our preparations for leaf bare." I nodded shyly happy that I reassured him enough that he padded forward to speak with Silentstar.

"That was close." I whispered to myself, letting the whispers of my clanmates fold me a temporary calm as we entered our camp. I tried to sneak away to the apprentices den but Silverpaw and Snowpaw where right on my tail. "Want to fill us in on your mousebrained plan!?" Silverpaw hissed pushing me into the den with a paw, "Yeah, what are you talking about doing a training session with the other apprentices!? That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." Snowpaw agreed positioning himself near the entrance in case any cat overheard us.

"Ok, ok I may have let the idea slip out before I could think it through. I know it will be a bit complicated." I sighed, preparing myself to be raked by their verbal claws.

"Complicated! Showing other clan cats moves Fog probably doesn't even know is a lot more than just complicated! It might not even be possible!" Snowpaw hissed, his blue eyes glancing constantly over his shoulder. "You don't know that, I am sure Fog knows a few things we don't. we can just fluff them up a bit, it's not like the other apprentices will know."

"Shadepaw, you are talking about purposely meeting in secret with the other four clans, teaching them moves that probably wouldn't defend them against a real dog and for what!? Learning a few secrets that probably aren't true!?" Silverpaw said, his claws digging into the soft earth. "You both are being too dramatic. Dogs are rare even in the summer for most of the clans so the likely hood of these moves even being used or needed is slim and learning these secrets gives us an edge on them in case anything happens. We can use them as leverage if we need anything from them as well, don't you think it's a good idea to have allies in the other clans?" I pleaded.

Silverpaw and Snowpaw looked at each other, a few moments passed and I was beginning to think that they weren't going to back me up after all when Silverpaw sighed, "I guess it could be useful but I still think this is a bad idea. If we get caught we could get in a world of trouble."

"Silverstar might even delay our warrior ceremonies." Snowpaw added and I winced. I hadn't thought of that. "Then we wont get caught. Remember we are the only three apprentices right now, we can cover for each other. Also, if Fog doesn't know anything useful than we can make up something of our own, how hard can it be?"

Slowly my den mates nodded and their worried, matching blue gazes turned into excited ones. "It would be cool to know things our clan mates don't." Silverpaw said, moving to curl up in his feather lined nest. "Yeah, I bet if we pulled them out in a training session or a battle we would look like Firestar himself!" Snowpaw nodded getting into the nest next to mine. "It would also give Fog a better standing with the other warriors. He deserves it." I yawned.

"He is pretty impressive. That scar makes him look so tough." Snowpaw said rubbing his head on my flank. I slid my tail over his ear, "He is a great mate to Junipertail and his kits. They are so cute." Silverpaw twitched his whiskers but didn't respond and we all quickly fell asleep.

"You're too slow, your prey would have turned to stone by the time you tried to pounce on it." Thistletuft scolded, his fuzzy black ears twitched in irritation. "Sorry, I thought I was supposed to be silent when I stalked." I said with equal irritation, I didn't think I was that slow but nothing I did was right anyway. "Watch me do it, for the hundredth time you need to be silent but move quickly. Thunderclan warriors can all move swiftly and silently on their paws."

He slipped into the hunters crouch and glided across the training hollow like a fish in a fast current. Thistletuft was as bitter as a death berry but he was an amazing hunter. I sighed, contorting myself into position and exhaled a long breath to relax my muscles. I let the warm sand beneath my paws fill me with ease and let the lively essence of our forest make me apart of its symphony and with renewed confidence I replicated my mentors stalk.

I must have done it right this time because I got over half way across the hollow without Thistletuft stopping me. "I still don't know why you take a turtles age to get ready but that was much better." I smiled, excited that I got a little praise before he added, "Now lets see if you can sneak up on me before I die of old age." I frowned. He turned and vanished into the fullness of the ferns we were surrounded by and as I waited for his rustling to disappear I thought more about how I was going to ask Fog about any moves he might now. I knew he wasn't keen on teaching me things outside my mentors watch but I bet if I told him how every warriors knowledge is important to the clan he would accept.

Silverpaw and Snowpaw were out hunting with their mentors right now and once I was done with Thistletuft I could say I wanted to go hunt and my den mates off to train and we could sneak off. Fog was spending the afternoon with Junipertail and his kits so I bet he would be eager to get out of camp. The chorus of the forest animals and breeze through the trees muffled any other sounds Thistletuft might be making so I crept into the area he disappeared in and began my search.

His scent lingered on the ferns and I followed his trail until I it ended on a mossy stone. I looked up into the trees and didn't think he would hide there, how was I supposed to sneak up on anything in a tree? I looked at the ground for prints and found none, did he turn into the stone or what? I sat a moment and thought, a Thunderclan warrior uses its surroundings as cover and could use any part of the territory to its advantage. If I was Thistletuft I would have tried to throw a potential threat off my trail and surprise it from behind. I turned around and looked closely into the wooded scape. I saw tree trunks, leave on the ground and fallen branches. I considered the shadows of each one and found him, hidden in the crook of a fallen log.

I needed to pretend like I didn't see him and find a way to get behind him, or even better, get him to move from his hiding spot and come to me. Thistletuft would lead me in circles all day just to make a fool of me so my whiskers itched at the chance to get a paw up on my stuffy mentor. I sighed heavily, pretending like I was just frustrated apprentice and turned followed the bushes in the opposite direction. I wove between plants, limbs and roots until I made a wide circle around to where Thistletuft was hiding. I snuck below a rotting log that was covered in fungus, it was perfect for disguising my scent and perked my ears for any signs that he would take the bait.

A few heart beats later I saw his spiky black fur slinking out of his spot and move to another further away, a dark stone this time in the shade of a massive oak tree. I saw his head look from side to side for me and then he twisted himself around the edge of the stone so his back was to me. As quick as I could I dashed forward on the fluff of my paws and leaped onto his back my claws sheathed.

"I got you now!" I laughed as his body went stiff with surprise. He whirled and patted me hard on the nose, his eyes flared with surprise. "Ow, what was that for?" I said rubbing my hurt nose with a paw, "Even stunned prey can attack. You should have pinned me down with everything you had." He said, licking his white flecked chest to disguise his embarrassment. "You said to sneak up on you, not immobilize you." I huffed.

"I shouldn't have to tell you something that should be common sense. You did sneak up on me but if I was prey or an intruder you would have failed." He shook the dirt from his fur, "None the less you got part of the lesson right so I guess that is something. We are done for today, Whitehawk is in the medicine cats den with a sore throat so I want to make sure she is alright."

Thistletufts mate was a beautiful white she cat with mossy green eyes, how she could put up with him was any cats guess but they gave the clan several litters of healthy kits and both earned their place in the elders den when the time came. "Okay, I hope she feels better." I mumbled when he left without a goodbye and was left alone. I didn't think Silverpaw and Snowpaw would be back from patrol yet so I decided to take a walk. I was close to Windclans border and decided to take a peek at the moores.

I love the shade of the trees and the soft earth beneath my paws but I envied the cool breezes and open skies of Windclan territory. I hadn't visited it yet but I hoped that would change. I could see a patrol in the distance but they were too far away for my presence to be a concern. I wondered if Goldpaw would be there, the handsome golden tom had made my tail twitch at the gathering and I was eager to know more about him. Relationships between clans was forbidden but that didn't mean I could appreciate a good warrior when I saw one right? I hadn't been there long when I heard a shuffling behind me, "Shadepaw, what are you doing here?" Owlwhiskers tabby head poked through the ferns, Silverpaw behind her. Mallowtail came out with Snowpaw shortly after, two black birds in her jaws. "Nothing, just enjoying the view." I yawned, "Whats to enjoy out there?" Snowpaw snorted and I swatted his ear playfully.

"Want to help us carry our catch back to camp? I caught this squirrel that's bigger than you!" Silverpaw said, puffing out his chest. "Mallowtail rolled his eyes and I snickered, "Sure, where is it?"

I walked back with the hunting party carrying a fat shrew. Silverpaw caught a mouse and a thrush while Silverpaw carried the squirrel, its tail dragged in the dirt making me cringe with the thought of it between my teeth. Back at camp I saw Silentstar and Redfeather in discussion with Oakstep and I was curious if something had happened. "Want to share this squirrel?" Silverpaw asked eagerly but Mallowtail cut in, "Make sure the elders and queens have eaten first. Didn't Cloudfoot teach you that?" Silverpaw's ears shrunk in embarrassment, "Of course, I just thought that I could bring them the shrew and thrush and I could share this with Silverpaw and Shadepaw."

"The squirrel is the biggest thing we caught. Branchfoot, Tallgrass and Nightshiver will appreciate it more." She said nudging him towards the elders den. I forgot Nightshiver has joined them a few sunrises ago. His black pelt was still shiny in the mid-day sun but the white around his muzzle betrayed his age. I guessed Duskwhisker wouldn't be far behind him. Snowpaw stuck his tongue out at his brother who slumped away to deliver the squirrel. "Snowpaw take the shrew and thrush to the queens. Junipertail needs more meat with four kits and Willowfrost just moved in with Gorsetails kits." Owlwhisker said, cuffing his apprentice lightly over the ear.

I grinned at my den mates. "How about you go see if Oakstep and Sandpaw need anything." Owlwhisker said, gesturing with his tail to where Sandpaw crouched shuffling herbs outside the medicine den. I dipped my head and padded over, Sandpaw was Willowfrosts apprentice but didn't take to warrior training that well. He was timid and couldn't get over his fear of the dark so Oakstep offered to take him as his apprentice since Dewpaw had died of a fatal viper bite last moon.

Thunderclan was sheltered by a wall of stones and our camp brought many pros when it came to safety but the cons included flooding during storms and the occasional snake. "Hey there Sandpaw, do you need any help?" I asked cheerfully, Sandpaw startled at my voice and jumped a bit. "Oh, its just you Shadepaw, I was worried you were that snake."

"Why would I be a snake? We are in the open, I wouldn't be that dumb." I laughed but Sandpaw didn't seem to get the joke. "Don't worry about the snake silly mouse, Silentstar killed it himself, the skin is still hanging up in his den." I said sliding my tail down his light ginger back. Snadpaw nodded but his shoulders didn't relax. "I keep worrying they will bite me in my sleep, I hate being in the medicine den." He whispered, looking from side to side in case any cat heard him. "No snake would go near the medicine den, the herb smell is over whelming! You couldn't be safer unless you were in the nursery. Oakstep said you were doing well remembering the herbs." I offered.

"Really? he thinks I'm doing well?" Sandpaw brightened, "Of course! You're a natural!" I lied, Oakstep didn't talk much in general and I hadn't heard him say anything about Sandpaw yet but he hasn't kicked him back to the apprentices den so that must mean he was doing something right. Sandpaw needed more encouragement anyway. "Well I could use some help separating the cat mint. In make me sneeze and I have to keep throwing good pieces away." He said embarrassed, "Its in the back, you should be able to smell it."

I nodded and crept through the shaded entrance. Whitehawk dozed in a nest near the back and Thistletuft was cleaning her ears. He twitched his tail when I came in but didn't say anything. "Im here to help Sandpaw sort cat mint."

"I didn't ask." Thistletuft said between licks, "Don't be so rude, Im sure Sandpaw appreciates in Shadepaw." Whitehawk said in a raspy voice. I smiled at her and sniffed for the cat mint. I helped Sandpaw with sort a few other herbs when Oakstep came over to us. "Thank you for helping Shadepaw but I need to speak to Sandpaw alone."

"Did I do something wrong? I can fix it I promise!" Sandpaw stammered, his whiskers shaking, "No, you didn't do anything wrong. I had a vision from Starclan and want to know if you had one as well. I have already discussed it with Silentstar and Redfeather." I dipped my head and began to pad off when I slipped behind a protruding stone to listen.

"I saw five trees, a circle of fire surrounded them but they didn't burn. In fact, the fire felt warm and inviting to me. When I looked closer the trees where covered in the shadows of the flames and were cold to the touch. Leafpool, a past medicine cat came through the flames and told me to watch the shadows. Silentstar thinks it has something to do with Shadowclan while Redfeather thinks it means the dark forest is coming back. Have you seen anything?"

Sandpaw mumbled a response but I didn't hear it, what could that sign mean? Did it have something to do with me meeting with the other clan apprentices? How was Oakstep supposed to know unless Starclan told him? Either way my stomach tightened like I had eaten crow food. Maybe I should call the whole thing off. What if Starclan had sent signs to the other clans too?

What if the other apprentices didn't come and instead warriors came to catch us trespassing! I swallowed hard and my paws felt cold, if I did go through with it, would Starclan turn me in?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The sunshine peaked through the slivers of space in the ferns that made up the apprentices den. Luckily for me a sliver was just over my nest and while the warmth was welcome the brightness in my eyes was not. Thistletuft was off patrols while Whitehawk was unwell meaning I was tasked with all the camp needs. Seeing to the elders and queens and all that which was sort of boring but it meant I could sleep in. Or it was supposed to until the sun intruded on an already terrible nights' rest.

Groaning I rolled over and stretched, my limbs stiff with sleep. Snowpaw and Silverpaw were already on patrol so I was eager to see if Fog was still in camp. Shaking moss from my fur I stepped out into the morning sun. My mother was washing herself outside the warrior's den and smiled when she saw me,

"Good morning Shadepaw. You don't look well, is something wrong?" she said, getting up to meet me half way and began to vigorously lick my ears. "I'm fine mother, just didn't sleep well is all." I said trying to dodge her frantic licks. Her amber eyes were full of motherly concern but she stopped, her spotted tail curling around me instead.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I dreamed that Starclan is mad at me. How do you know when Starclan is angry?" Sweetheart looked taken back by the question and I swallowed hard, thinking I had said too much. "What could Starclan possibly have to be mad at you about? Your just an apprentice."

"I fibbed a little at the gathering to some of the other apprentices and I think Starclan heard me. I overheard Oakstep talking to Sandpaw about a message and I am worried its about me." I said shaking, I didn't tell her the whole truth but I didn't need to. If Starclan was mad at me then there was no reason to stop my plan now.

"Starclan doesn't meddle in the day to day life of the clans. They only get involved when there is something dangerous or threatening to us all. They wouldn't send a message to Oakstep because you told a lie silly mouse." She chuckled, nuzzling her muzzle with mine. I relaxed a little, that was good to know. I was threatening any cat or putting any cat in danger. If anything, I was trying to help everyone!

"Really? You think so?" I asked one more time, listening for any hint of concealment. "Every cat has told a lie or two in their lifetime. If Starclan punished us for every lie we told then we would all be in the Darkforest." My shoulders grew lighter as I nuzzled my mother back. "Thanks, I feel much better now. Have you seen Fog by chance? I wanted to ask him something."

"Yes, he is still in the warrior's den. I'll go get him." With one last lick she left, her many colored pelt stood out brightly in the sun and I smiled, wondering if the various ginger, black and white spots stood out on my pelt as well. I had seen my reflection in the lake yesterday and knew I had blacker fur around my eyes than Sweetheart did but the both shared ginger cheeks and white chins. I of course had my father's, Firestars eyes. All his descendants did and I was sure my kits would have them too.

I smiled as Fog stepped out of the shadowed den and yawned. "Shadepaw, what is it?"

"Are you doing anything later this afternoon? Me and the others were hoping you could show us some special moves from where you were from?" I said as innocently as possible, adding an excited swish to my tail. Fog looked down at his white paws for a second, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Silverpaw and Snowpaw said they saw you hunt a racoon at the gathering and I figured that you could show us how you caught it." Fog laughed, "A raccoon? Seriously?"

I nodded, letting my eyes grow big with admiration, "You hunted it then? You can show us right!?" Fog looked around, a nervous look in his golden eyes. "Calm down Shadepaw, I didn't hunt any raccoon. I don't know where they got that story from."

I let my ears and tail droop, "So you don't know any secret outside clan moves you could show us?"

Fog's thick gray tail shook from side it side, "I didn't say I couldn't hunt a raccoon, only that I didn't. I haven't seen or smelled a raccoon anywhere in the forest so I don't know if what I had to show you would be of any use to the clan."

"All skills are useful to the clan! I bet if more of us knew what you knew then Silentstar would let you come to the gatherings and officially offer you a warrior name!" I said excitedly, bouncing on my paws. Fog smiled at me and my heart leaped when he agreed to show us the different hunting skills he had to use when living as a rogue near the twolegs.

-Later that evening-

"Hurry up you slow voles!" I whispered to Silverpaw and Snowpaw as we made our way to the gathering hollow where hopefully, the other apprentices were meeting us. "We're coming Shadepaw, I twisted my paw during Fog's lesson and Snowpaw scratched his eye on a bramble. Give us a break for Starclan's sake." Silverpaw hissed back and I slowed my nervous pace.

For what felt like the hundredth time today I worried the others wouldn't come. "Are you sure they will come?" I whispered at Silverpaw who nodded, "Let's just say if they don't come then we will never let them live it down."

I concentrated on leading them through the dense foliage. The moon was barley a sliver in the sky and the night life was eerily quiet as we made our way past the Riverclan boarder. I smelled their fishy scent markers as we passed and groaned as the marshy ground seeped mud through my paws. There hadn't been rain in a few days so we didn't have to cross open water to get to the meeting spot. I waved my tail to stop as I listened for any signs we were being followed.

Hushed whispers met my ears but it wasn't from behind us. My heart skipped a beat as I recognized the voice of the Riverclan apprentices Mistpaw and Frogpaw, it also sounded like Shadowclan was there too! "Lets go" I grinned almost running to the bush covered entrance. When I poked my head through I saw Frogpaw and Mistpaw sitting at the far end where Riverclan cats usually sat and Sleetpaw, Windpaw and Rookpaw where watching as Barkpaw tried to climb the leaders tree. "You wont find any dogs up there." I giggled and all eyes turned to me. Frogpaw and Mistpaw let out a relieved sigh and padded over to us, the Shadowclan apprentices close behind.

"You came!" Frogpaw said giving us all a friendly nuzzle. "I figured you scardy moles would be catching your beauty sleep." Sleetpaw sad giving Snowpaw a playful shove. "And miss the chance for you to see me in action? Not a chance." Snowpaw winked his good eye and Sleetpaw turned away shyly.

"Any sign of the others?" Silverpaw asked, flicking his brother with his tail. "Not yet, I bet they won't show. Skyclan and Windclan never like to stick their whiskers over the boarders." Mistpaw said with a snort, "I heard that a fox attacked Windclans camp! In the middle of the day!" Rookpaw said to alarmed gasps, "How do you know that?" I aksed.

"Dustspeck came to Stromfoot for more herbs and I was part of the patrol that lead him back to the border. He said the fox went for the nursery and their queen Fallensnow got a nasty bite to her flank and that she might not make it."Rookpaw said and we all exchanged sad looks, "How sad." Barkpaw said and we all nodded.

A rustling came from the bushes by the leader's tree and my fur grew warm as Goldpaw and Batpaw came into view. "Hey there, you are, we were just talking about you. Is Fallensnow ok?" Windpaw asked shuffling aside to make room in our circle. "How did you know about that?" Goldpaw asked, surprise in his golden gaze. "Rookpaw was on the patrol that helped Dustspeck." Barkpaw said quickly and the toms fur rested.

"Oh, right. Yes, well we hope so. The wound is deep but she has kits to think about so she should recover quickly."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it." I said earnestly, catching his eyes with my own and almost forgot why we had all come. "Did you see Skyclan?" Silverpaw asked, bringing me back to the hollow. "Nope, not a sniff of them." Batpaw said.

"Well I guess we will just have to start without them." I shrugged, a bit worried by their absence. My plan wasn't going to work if all the clans weren't breaking the code. "Okay, as I promised at the gathering, our guest Fog taught us a very special hunting technique that is meant for catching raccoons but if used creatively you can also hunt a dog." I began and before I could demonstrate I heard a hurried yell, "Wait, wait! We're here." Shadowpaw's speckled golden and black pelt shot through the branches, Gorsepaw and Pinepaw right behind him.

"Sorry we are late, we had to get around our guards." Gorsepaw said breathlessly, her tabby side heaving with quick breaths. "Good thing you ran all the way here, you almost missed my demonstration." I said stepping back a few tail lengths more as our group grew. "Silverpaw you be the raccoon and ill try to hunt you."

"Raccoons? I thought we were hunting dogs?" Pinepaw said with irritation, "We don't get raccoons in the moors."

"Only a real warrior can use this move against a dog." I hissed, "Now let me show you the move and you will understand."

Every cat grew quiet and I continued with my lesson. I crouched in a traditional stance as Silverpaw did his best to imitate a snarling raccoon. I crept up slowly and when Silverpaw swatted at me I tucked my ears in and twisted my head slightly to dodge the claws but grab the outside of his paw in my teeth. I tugged and pinned his leg to the ground. My nose was close to his jaws now and he swooped in the bite my muzzle but at the last moment I let him go and he bit his own paw while his nose hit the ground simultaneously, lightly of course because this was just a demonstration but if it had been real the raccoon would have been stunned.

I ducked around him and aimed a blow at the opening of his ear, Fog said that pressure in the ear will increase the longevity of the stun giving you either enough time to escape or to go for the throat. Silverpaw let out a pretend gurgle as I bit lightly on his neck, he then shook and twisted dramatically as he pretended to die. I sat up and looked at the others and saw both surprise and excitement in their eyes.

"That was incredible!" Frogpaw said, "Yeah, I have never seen that move before." Mistpaw agreed.

"Wait, wait. Have any of you actually met a dog?" Goldpaw asked, his voice horrified. "They are bigger and faster than a raccoon, and if any of you have met one then you would be as shocked as I am. Why in Starclan would you ever let your muzzle get that close to a dog's mouth?"

"It is a risky move. I could see it work on a small dog but the ones the two legs bring to the moors are three times the size of a raccoon or even a badger. I couldn't see it working at all." Pinepaw said, his amber eyes skeptical.

"Of course, it's a risky move, a great warrior takes risks right?" Silverpaw put in, standing up tall to attract every cats attention. "Silverpaw is right, if a rogue who has half the courage of a warrior of Starclan, can do it then so can we!" Snowpaw said, standing next to his brother, both of his gray eyes glowed like starlight even with in the dimness of the moon.

"I'm all for taking risks but this move could get us killed, who cares about glory when your dead?" Goldpaw said, his broadening shoulders stiff with conviction. I looked around at the others who hadn't spoken yet. The Skyclan apprentices looked as skeptical as Windclan while Riverclan just looked uncomfortable. Shadowclan however looked at Goldpaw with almost mocking glares. "Windclan always wants to hide in their rabbit holes." Sleetpaw whispered to her clan mates who all snickered lightly.

I had to say something, I needed to get back control of this meeting or this was going to end badly. "I agree with Goldpaw, this move works well on raccoon and small dogs but even the best warrior would need all of Starclans help to take down a full-grown dog." Silvepaw and Snowpaw looked at me like I had grown a second head.

Giving them a hard hoping they would understand to go along I went on, "What do you recommend Goldpaw? How would Windclan handle it?" Silverpaw smiled, "Yeah, tell us how Windlcan kills a dog."

"Windclan doesn't kill dogs. We don't want to waste life just to prove something." Goldpaw said,

"So, you run and hide?" Snowpaw asked, disgust tinted his words and Shadowclan and Riverclan chuckled. "No! well not exactly." Wheatpaw chimed in, his ears flattening in offense.

"Wow, so your just a bunch of scardy mice then?" Sleetpaw said and a hiss rose in Goldpaws throat. "We are not scardy mice!"

"Yeah, we just know which battles to fight." Batpaw said, defending his clan admirably. I understood their point. I couldn't honestly say that I would choose to take on a full-grown dog either but this wasn't the time, I needed to see more of Windclans ideals and fighting style if I was going to be able to read them in battle. "Ok, ok we aren't here to criticize. Calm your fur." I said to the Windlcan toms.

"Let's just talk hypothetically then. If you had all the strength of Lionclan and all the wisdom of Starclan on your side, how would you take down a dog?" Wheatpaw and Batpaw seemed to relax and they pinched their noses in thought, Goldpaw looked at me and I grew suddenly nervous under his intense stare. I think he knew what I was trying to do but it couldn't have bothered him that much since he didn't say anything as he answered,

"Well, I agree with confusing it enough to make it attack itself but I still feel letting yourself get so close to its jaws is a bad idea. If it were me then I would dodge its attacks enough to tire it out, then while it was exhausted I would go for the throat. That way its defenses would be down and it couldn't bite me in time."

"Interesting, I like that idea. How would you practice that?" I prodded, moving to where Silverpaw and I did our first demonstration and waved my tail in invitation to Goldpaw. The other apprentices looked excited and eager when Goldpaw padded forward, taking up the stance I did earlier. Instead of grabbing my paw when I shot forward he darted out of the way, his tail batted at my ears. Each time I darted for him and danced away and batted my nose with a sheathed paw, I was getting irritated now.

He was playing with me and trying to embarrass me in front of the other clans! My attacks grew quicker and fiercer but no matter how hard I tried, Goldpaw stayed just a whiskers length away. I was losing energy and with it my interest in continuing this stupid game. I just wanted to finish this stupid lesson and go back to my nest, my wonderful soft nest with fresh feathers that I had added this morning during my apprentice duties.

Goldpaw went on the attack and easily knocked me off balance and had his fangs at my throat before I could regain my footing. He held me lightly as the others cheered openly for his skill. I groaned, embarrassed as well as a bit excited. Goldpaw was good. His whiskers tickled my nose as he whispered very quietly into my ear, "I know what you're doing, you might have the others fooled but I won't tell you Windclan's secrets so easily."

I froze and he nipped my neck lightly in an oddly intimate gesture that made my heart thump hard in my chest. When he pulled away I had expected to see mischief or humor in his honey gold eyes but what I saw was a guarded hardness that made the warmth in my paws turn to ice. I shook my pelt off and listened to the excited voices of the other apprentices as they focused on me and Goldpaw for more tips and ideas.

We agreed to try out the moves and meet again after the next gathering. In the end, I was happy about how the night had gone. Silverpaw and Snowpaw chattered endlessly as we sneaked back to camp I wanted to share their enthusiasm but Goldpaw's words had stuck with me.

It seemed Starclan wasn't the real problem I had to worry about. I needed to figure out what my end goal is with these meetings so that I could focus on fooling Goldpaw. I wasn't going to let him get in the way of my plans, Firestar never let any cat stop him from doing what he thought was right for his clan and neither would I.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The rest of the moon cycle was uneventful. Leafbare preparations where quickly underway as Redfeather assigned the apprentices to fortifying the nursery and elders den by adding dried leaves and feathers to any holes that might be visible. A task that proved difficult as Thunderclan camp was surrounded by stones and hardly ever had to worry about wind storms but none the less, here I was listening to Rockfur complain about drafts that couldn't be possible.

"No, no a little to the left, that's where the breeze is coming from. My bones have been aching all day because of it." The gray tom said, flexing his boney shoulders. "Yes, Rockfur." I sighed, trying to find the hole within the thick brush. Nightshiver and Branchfoot dozed in the sun just outside and I longed to join them. It was almost night fall and my paws felt like they were going to fall off. All day I had been running back on forth with this type of feather and that length of bramble and where were Silverpaw and Snowpaw?

Out hunting with their mentors! Thistletuft and I were a part of the patrol my father assigned for the refortification. At least I had Junipertail's kits to keep me entertained. Fog and her kits where getting huge! Hazekit and Smokekit had their fathers long coat and where almost as big! Dustkit and Mistkit where thin like their mother. They enjoyed helping me find the holes in the nursery and even helped me weave feathers into the gaps. Junipertail was trying to assist with patrols as the kits where almost four moons old now. Willowfrost was close to kitting herself and was happy to kit sit while she waited to birth Gorsetail's kits.

"How about a story young Shadepaw? I have a Firestar story or two I'm sure you haven't heard." Branchfoot said, flipping over to get his other side some sun. "Sure, I liked the one about how he stopped a battle between Windclan or when he brought Skyclan back together." I said, enjoying the spark of energy I felt from hearing about my ancestor. "Both good ones but did you hear about the time he brought Cloudtail back from a two-leg nest?"

"Of course, his sister Princess gave him Cloudtail to be a warrior." I said as I sat in the sun close to Branchfoot and Nightshiver who hadn't stirred from his nap. "That's true but Cloudtail had a hard time acclimating to clan life at first. He was disobedient, lazy and didn't follow the warrior code as loyally as he did later on." Branchfoot began,

"He used to get fed by a twoleg and was almost taken away from the forest when they decided he was their pet. Firestar and Sandstorm followed his scent and broke him out of the twoleg nest, saying he could come back if he was sure he wanted to be a true Thunderclan warrior. "

I smiled thinking of my kin, Firestar knew that blood didn't matter when it came to being a good warrior. He didn't give up on his kin even though every other cat would have. "Wow, Cloudtail was a great warrior too! Firestar trained him, right? So, of course he was!"

Branchfoot snorted, Rockfur had joined us and said, "Sure he was but many disagreed with the fact that Bluestar let him be in the clan in the first place and then when she let him come back after what he did was even more frowned upon."

"So what? Cloudtail made a mistake and he didn't do it again. Every cat deserves a second chance." I insisted, not liking the posturing of the two toms. "I wouldn't disagree with you young apprentice but it was the fact that Firestar disobeyed clan law by bringing him in and that Bluestar seemed so willing to accept the disobedience. Firestar was just Fireheart then and hadn't proven himself fully, I for one would have been a bit miffed myself if I had been in the clearing that day." Rockfur said Branchfoot nodded in agreement.

"The warrior code and clan law should be followed no matter what. Even a warrior needs to be punished when it is broken." Branchfoot said, looking to Junipertail who had just returned with Snakeswipe, Needlepelt and Mousenose from a hunting patrol. "We have had leaders who were too soft and that's why the Dark Forest got out of hand if you ask me." Rockfur grunted.

"I don't understand, Firestar was a great leader and a great warrior. The leaders after he were too, what do you mean too soft?" I questioned.

"Brightstar was pretty to look at but a lousy leader and under her we lost many warriors and apprentices. Four in just one New leaf because of the slander we received from Windclan and Shadowclan. If she had been tougher on letting outsiders in then I doubt we wouldn't have gotten so much guff." Rockfur said, swiping a casual paw over his ear. I was baffled at the blatant disrespect they were showing to our ancestors, "I wish Silentstar would just tell Fog to move on already. Hes been here all summer and we haven't heard anything about if he will stay or go." Nightshiver yawned.

"Silentstar isn't usually so indecisive. He is lucky the other clans don't know about the rogue." Branchfoot nodded shaking his fur, "Shadepaw can you see if I have a tick between my shoulders? I swear I feel an itch."

I sat there ridged, I couldn't believe that they had insulted our ancestors and Silentstar and then asked me to pick a tick, all in the same conversation! I turned and stalked away, not giving Branchfoot an answer. I was too angry and needed to get some air away from camp. Redfeather's scent filled my nose as he crept out of Oakstep's hallow. "Shadepaw, how are the reinforcements going?"

"Fine, I am almost done, I just need a little air." I mumbled sliding passed him. "Do you want some company? You look like you have something on your mind."

I turned, "I guess. I was just going to the lake for a drink of water." He nodded for me to lead the way and we left the camp in silence. I kept my eyes on the ground, stepping over mushrooms and fallen leaves that had accumulated on the ground from the rain storm a few nights ago. Redfeather walked beside me, his warm fur was comforting and I enjoyed the way his flame colored fur stood out in the sun. His eyes where calm and his pace relaxed next to my troubled one and I had to ask, "I was listening to the elders today and they were saying that Firestar joining the clan was wrong and that him and Cloudtail shouldn't have been allowed to join us. Do the others feel this way? Do you feel this way?"

Redfeather stiffened, his fur bristled slightly and I thought he would be angry at me for asking but he just sighed. "Rockfur and Branchfoot have always spit out bees when they talk. They have been that way since I was a kit. Don't listen to their nonsense."

"But do others share their opinion? Are you ashamed of our kin?" I pressed and when he didn't answer right away my paw steps began to feel heavy as if I was turning to stone.

"I am very proud to be kin to Firestar. Cloudtail's too." I didn't like his tone, it sounded like there was a missing 'But".

"But?" I inserted it for him, "But it is hard to understand why they picked and chose which rules they were going to follow. Firestar made many questionable decisions. His daughters deserted the clan, lied and betrayed us and where not punished. Other warriors trained in the dark forest against the will of Starclan and no cat seemed to care. Every cat is allowed a mistake or two but when the rules aren't being upheld then the future generations don't respect them. We have all suffered because of it and many feel that the only way to rebuild the greatness the first clan leaders made for us is by setting a new example and forgetting the decisions of our ancestors."

"There is more to the stories than that though. The reasons they did those things are being completely ignored!" I stammered.

"The facts are the facts. There hasn't been a prophecy from Starclan in moons. I think it's because we don't have any more messes to clean up do to the reckless actions of those who came before us. We are at peace and the code is being honored again." His tone was firm and I wasn't sure how to answer him, its not like he was wrong but he couldn't be right either. How could he or any cat know what the clans were like on a day to day basis? Of course, no cat talked about the mouse we stole from Riverclan or the border skirmish between us and Shadowclan that one time.

"What about the blood that the clans share? Does the fact that you and I share kitty pet blood mean we aren't supposed to be here? The other clans have mixed blood too!" I asked as we came to the edge of the tree line that led down to the lake. The water was calm and the smell of fish tickled my nose. Clouds had blocked the sun and the whole landscape was covered in shadow.

"I have worked hard to uphold the warrior code with every paw step I take and I still here whispers and judgments from the other deputies and warriors at gatherings. Sometimes I wonder if anything I or my kin do will ever get rid of them." Redfeather said, he dipped his head to lap at the cool water and I grew sadder as I watched him. His shoulders didn't have the confident strength I usually saw and his eyes were troubled as he stared at his reflection in the rippling lake.

Anger grew in my stomach and I thought about what the elders had said. They didn't mention anything about thinking Redfeather was a bad deputy only that they disagreed with how disobedience was handled in the past. So, if they saw Redfeather and Silentstar making harder decisions then maybe their opinions would change. If it was something big then it would be mentioned at the gathering and the other clans would see that as well.

Hundreds of thoughts ran through my head as I also took a drink. Redfeather and I didn't continue our discussion and walked back to camp without speaking. As we neared I noticed my father straighten his shoulders and fluff his tail a bit as we passed the entrance guards Breezefur and Mothdust. They smiled at us and told us about a patrol that had just gone out. I watched their tails twist calmly and sniffed for any trace of apprehension. I needed to find out if any other cat shared Rockfur and Branchfoots opinions, I was going to figure out who I needed to watch out for.

I respected my father approach but if history has taught me anything it was action needed to be taken if anything was going to get done. Redfeather thinks that by obeying the warrior code to the letter was going to trump any jokes about our kitty pet heritage. I think that it might be moved along faster if those making the comments were confronted directly.

Snowpaw and Silverpaw where sharing a vole by the apprentices den and with a quick good bye to Redfeather I hurried over to them. "I need your help."

The two toms looked up from their meal, "Not with the feather weaving I hope, I always get the bramble thorns stuck in my paws." Silverpaw groaned, "No fur face." I rolled my eyes,

"Have any of you heard any cat whispering or joking about me or my father having kitty pet blood?" I asked first, the thought that they might think less of me because of my kin just entered my mind. Snowpaw and Silverpaw both looked shocked, "No! Why would any cat care about that?"

I leaned in closer, whispering quietly, "The elders were talking today about how they disagreed with how some clan business was handled in the past and that the others clans don't respect us because of Firestar and Cloudtail being kitty pets. My father even said he gets remarks at gatherings. I think there are some here that don't agree with my father being deputy."

"That's mouse brained! Silentstar and Redfeather are both the best warriors of all the clans!" Snowpaw hissed, "Yeah, if I heard any cat talking bad about them I would shred their noses." Silverpaw said, ripping fur from the vole violently. I smiled, good then I could trust my denmates for help. "I know it seems crazy but I am just worried that our clanmates might not trust my father or worse, are telling the other clans about their suspicions."

"You think our own warriors are talking bad about our father and Redfeather?" Silverpaw said, looking around at the warriors who were sharing tongues in the clearing. Snowpaw narrowed his eyes at the elders who were sharing a rabbit in their den. "You know elders like to blabber. Maybe its them?"

I nodded my head, "It a pretty good guess but I wonder about Duskwhisker and Needlepelt. They are Branchfoots daughters so they might share his opinions."

"Waspcloud wasn't happy when Fog got here, or that Redfeather lost the fight. Maybe him?" Silverpaw suggested looking at the black and white splotched tom who was sharing tongues with Bluesky and the gray and tawny speckled she cat Dapplestream.

"I want you both to keep your ears open and tell me if they say anything." I said.

"What are you going to do if they do distrust Redfeather?" Snowpaw asked, "Im going to tell Silentstar my concerns. Maybe he can say or do something." I wrapped my speckled tail around myself, "If he does then I want to encourage him to say something at the gathering. I want to ask the other apprentices how they feel as well. I am not going to let the other clans continue to judge us just because our ancestors had different blood. If we have to then we will prove to them we are better than them."

Silverpaw and Snowpaw nodded, their twin gray gazes sparkled at the thought of a potential fight. I knew they wanted to prove themselves just as I did. I let them finish their meal as Thistletuft waved me over with his thick, wiry tail. "Come on, we are doing a night hunting patrol. We have to make sure the nursery queens have plenty of food. Oakstep is saying that Junipertails kits are only eating prey.

"I have been doing the reinforcements all day." I said, letting irritation slip into my tone, Thistletuft growled, "Oh excuse me, I will just go tell Junipertail to get her own prey for her kits and, then tell Silentstar his apprentices don't care about strengthening their hunting skills and, tell Redfeather that his kit is too tired to do warriors work."

I lowered my head in submission but my claws stuck hard into the ground as I apologized. "Lead the way Thistletuft." I followed him out into the night and decided that probing him for some information wouldn't hurt. Thistletuft seemed to hate every cat in the forest no matter who they descended from, except Whitehawk that is. Either way I couldn't wait for my apprenticeship to be over, the sooner I was a warrior the easier it will be for me to start commanding respect not just for Thunderclan and myself but for my passed kin.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning all the apprentices went on dawn patrol. Cloudfoot and Owlfeather were explaining to Silverpaw and Snowpaw about how to keep themselves hidden from prey during leaf bare and I hung back to listen since Thistletuft was in the lead, not acknowledging any cat. Why did Silentstar have to give me him as a mentor? I feel like I would have done much better if I had been apprenticed to Flamestripe, she was fun and patient.

I was getting close to my first year and I was hoping I would be made into a warrior by new leaf. Silverpaw and Snowpaw were two moons ahead of me in training so I knew they would be warriors soon. Sandpaw was with us as well, Oakstep wanted him to gather some more catmint and thought going with a patrol would ease his nerves. "Doing ok?" I whispered, slowing my pace to walk with him in the back.

Sandpaw jumped at my presence and I held back an irritated growl. "Oh! Yes, I'm fine, its uh beautiful morning isn't it?" he said nervously, "Whats got you so jumpy? We are in the heart of our territory. Nothing can hurt us here."

"I know, of course I know. I like being around so many warriors. It makes me feel safe!"

"Then whats wrong?" I pressed, leaning into him, surprised to find him shivering slightly. It wasn't that cold this morning.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a weird dream I had. Oakstep and I haven't been sleeping well these last few nights."

My ears perked up, "Really? what's the dream about?" I swallowed, was it about the shadows?

"Oh, well you see, I can't really talk about it. Medicine cats stuff you know? I don't want to worry any cat if it turns out to be nothing." He said with a nervous chuckle, I could see he wanted to talk about it. "I understand, I don't want to get you in trouble or anything."

Sandpaw relaxed a bit but I could still sense his tension as we renewed our borders by Shadowclan. "The catmint isn't far now Thistletuft, I can smell it." Sandpaw said, trying to break the silence that had fallen over the group. "I know what catmint smells like!" Thistletuft hissed back.

Sandpaw stumbled back and bumped into Silverpaw who hissed, "Watch it!"

"Do you have fleas in your paws or something?" Snowpaw joked and I growled at them both, "Leave him alone. He just lost his footing is all."

"How can you lose your footing when you are standing still?" Silverpaw rolled his eyes, Sandpaw was crouched low to the ground and slightly hidden in a patch of yellowing grass. The other warriors exchanged looks and I waved my tail lightly at them, "Why don't you go ahead and finish the patrol, I can help Sandpaw with the catmint." I looked at Thistletuft for confirmation who just snorted and lead the others away.

"Take it easy Sandpaw, your acting like we are going to eat you or something." I joked, putting my tail lightly on the pale ginger tom's shoulders. "I am? Im sorry, I don't mean to. Thistletuft is just so scary and Snowpaw and Silverpaw are really mean to me." He sighed.

"You just need some more confidence, they will respect you more." He didn't say anything, just nodded weakly and I nudged him in the direction of the catmint. "Come on, let's go get that Chervil!"

"Catmint, but we might need some Chervil too….do you think we should get some of that too?" his pale-yellow eyes widened in panic and I had to place my paw on his chest, "I was just kidding Sandpaw, I don't know what Chervil even looks like."

"I can show you! It has a very distinct smell. Come on!" he disappeared through the grass so fast I couldn't believe he had that sort of speed in him. "Wait for me!" I laughed, happy to see his spirit lighten. I was worried he was going to be a poor medicine cat if he completed his training. Oakstep was getting older and if Sandpaw doesn't toughen up then we will look weak to the other clans. I didn't want that to happen.

We bounded through the thinning under growth and I kept pace with Sandpaw as we made our way to the abandoned two leg den that our past medicine cat Jayfeather, grew the catmint. Sandpaw halted suddenly and I bumped into him, "The Chervil is this way." He indicated to a nearby cluster of weeds with a white tipped paw. I didn't see anything special about the plants but Sandpaw pointed to several and explained their names and uses.

"That plant with the red stems is called Dock, it's good for scratches. Those thin ones with the little white flower is feverfew, it's good for fevers. We don't need either of those but this plant here, is Chervil." He bit a small piece of a green plant with odd, spindly leaves. I sniffed it and winced, "What a stench. It smells like its bitter."

"Pretty much all the herbs are bitter, except those over there." Sandpaw pointed to a nearby bush that had bright red berries hanging from spiked stems. "What are those?" I asked creeping closer to give them a sniff. They smelled sweet, like honey. "Don't get to close, those are dangerous. Oakstep calls them death berries. Even a tiny drop of juice could kill you!"

I drew back shocked, "Really? they look so pretty and sweet." Sandpaw gathered a small pile of Chervil in his mouth, "Sure they do, but don't let it fool you. They will kill you faster than green cough." I swallowed, good thing I stayed with Sandpaw.

"This should be enough, let's get the catmint." He said in a muffled voice, I nodded and followed him. "Do you use the death berries for anything?" Sandpaw thought a moment, "I don't think so. Oakstep said they were kept in camp for snakes and I heard that Shadowclan used them to kill rats in the past."

"Does touching one make you sick?"

"No, you have to eat them. Though I sure wouldn't take the chance of not washing my paws in water after touching one."

Interesting, I thought. I wondered if any of the other clans kept death berries in their camps too. I will ask the apprentices at the next gathering. I listened to Sandpaw go over a few other herbs as we passed them and I found myself really enjoying his company. He knew a lot more than I had thought he did, "Are there any herbs for extra strength or to give you an edge in battle?"

"I don't think so, but maybe combining Thyme and Comfrey would ease the anxiety of battle, and some Poppy seeds would dull pain, but it makes you sleepy so that wouldn't help."

"Any plants we could use against other warriors?" Sandpaw looked at me, shock on his face, "No, herbs are used for healing not battle."

"I was just asking." I shrugged, "Tell me more about the Thyme and Comfrey."

Before we could continue the conversation the abandoned two leg nest came into view and we quickly began to harvest the catmint. "Be careful to not bite so close to the bottom of the stem, it might kill the root and the plant won't grow back."

I nodded and pulled a few stems. A rustle in the bushes behind us made us both look up to see the elders walking slowly toward us. "Hey there young ones, picking some herbs?" Branchfoot greeted us warmly. "Yes, are you here to help?" I asked, avoiding Rockfur whos comments from the previous day still lingered in my mind.

"Oh no, we are here to catch an easy mouse or two. They love that twoleg den and practically walk into your claws." Nightshiver said, his green eyes glinted with excitement. Rockfur took a sniff at the decrepit wooden outside of the den, "Makes you feel at home right Shadepaw?" he laughed, shoving me lightly with a paw.

"Why would it? I never was a kitty pet." I said through gritted teeth, "It's in the blood though, can't help yourself Im sure." He shrugged, mirth still in his glossy eyes. Red flared in my vision and I was about to claw his smug face when Nightshiver came between us, "Stop it Rockfur, Shadepaw is a warrior just like us."

"Oh, none of you can take a joke." He snorted, moving away to look for mice with Branchfoot. Nightshiver looked at me apologetically, "Don't listen to him Shadepaw, no cat thinks you are any less than clan born."

His words didn't sooth the anger in my chest. Sure, he may say that no cat cares but obviously Rockfur clearly does and that's one too many in my opinion. "Thank you Branchfoot, that makes me feel better." I said with a fake smile, the black tom dipped his head and went to join his den mates. Sandpaw brushed his tail over my shoulder. "Yeah, don't listen to him. Rockfur just likes to hear himself talk."

"Is he going blind?" I asked, thinking about the tom's glossy eyes. "I guess, none of the elders see as well as they used to."

"How long has he been an elder?" I knew he was an elder before I was born. "I think three seasons. I don't know exactly but I am two seasons old and he was an elder when I was a kit. I picked up my catmint bundle and began to head towards camp. Sandpaw close behind.

I began to think on the way back about how every cat in the clan had their duties and roles. The elders served their clans well and deserved to be taken care of until they died, that was the warrior code but I began to wonder that if we had an emergency and needed the elders to help defend the camp then Rockfur wouldn't be able to do anything if he couldn't see. He would be a complete burden on every paw.

Every cat needed to pull their weight when it counted, it's what would keep the clan strong in the most desperate of times. Perhaps Thunderclan would be better off without Rockfur. I didn't say anything else as we passed scents of our clanmates in the forest, I ignored a squirrel that ran passed us and the black bird that flew out of a shrub just a whisker away from me.

"Im glad to see prey still running. Hopefully we can get a good store going before leaf bare." Sandpaw said but when he saw how focused I was on heading home he didn't try to continue conversation.

When we returned to camp I noticed that Silverpaw and Snowpaw were talking with Silentstar. I dropped the catmint at the front of the medicine den and headed straight for my den mates without saying goodbye to Sandpaw. Silentstar saw me approach and smiled,

"Shadepaw, good to see you. That was very nice of you to help Sandpaw, Silverpaw was saying he was jumpier than a newborn rabbit. Did you get the catmint?"

"Yes, we got it. I was wondering if I could ask you something, if you were done with Silverpaw and Snowpaw."

Silentstar nodded, "Alright boys we will discuss holding your assessment with Owlfeather and Cloudfoot later." The large tom turned to go inside his den and I gestured with a nod of my head for them to wait for me in the apprentices den. I followed our leader inside.

"What do you want to talk about?" Silentstar said, curling up on his nest of feathers and moss. "Thank you for seeing me. I was wondering if you or any other cat felt like Redfeather and I were lesser warriors because of Firestar being a kittypet?"

Silentstar looked taken back, "Why would you say that? Redfeather is my best friend and the deputy, no cat respects him more than I do. What in Starclan would make you think such nonsense?" I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding,

"Rockfur just made a few jokes that's all, but I still felt like he meant some of what he said about Firestar being weak and the code suffering because of his decisions."

Silentstar was quiet for a moment, "Rockfur shouldn't have said those things. I have heard some cats with similar opinions but that was a long time ago. The clans respect everything Firestar did and his legacy is still strong and revered. I know Redfeather feels like cats are judging him but I promise on my honor as leader that no cat in Thunderclan would ever look down at you. Rockfur is old and from a line with a chip on their shoulder."

"You really think so? I hate to think that my father doesn't feel like he is doing a good job."

Silentstar placed his thick tail on my shoulder, "Your father is too hard on himself. He lost his first apprentice you know."

"What! How?"

"Well, it's an interesting story. Redfeather and I got our first apprentices at the same time. We were young but Thunderclan had just lost four warriors that leaf bare to an outbreak of green cough. I apprenticed Breezefur and your father had a light tabby she cat named Honeypaw. They were really close and Redfeather worked really hard to teach her everything about the warrior code and loyalty. Honeypaw looked up to your father more than any cat in the clan and I thought the two would become mates when the time was right."

Silentstars gaze was far away and I could almost see the memory through his eyes, "That new leaf Honeypaw was close to becoming a warrior when we were attacked by Riverclan. Something about taking their apprentice Wingpaw hostage. They tore through our camp looking for him and killed Honeypaws mother Leafshade in the battle and to all of our surprise Honeypaw emerged from behind the medicine cats cave with Wingpaw."

I stayed silent, enwrapped in his story. "She said they were in love and that Wingpaw wanted to join Thunderclan to be with her. Of course, our leader at the time Brightstar said no and both Riverclan and Thunderclan ran them out of the forest. Redfeather took it very personally."

"Wow, I can't believe-"

"Oh, the story isn't over yet. Your father was deeply in love with Honeypaw and couldn't understand how he hadn't seen what was going on with her and Wingpaw so he wanted to find her and convince her to come back. I couldn't let him do something so foolish alone so I went with him. It took almost all night but we found Honeypaw at a twoleg place not too far from where the barn is on the hills. Redfeather begged her to come back and to be with him but she refused saying she could never live as a warrior if she couldn't be with Wingpaw. Redfeather was heartbroken and hasn't fully forgiven himself for not being able to bring her back."

"But it wasn't his fault she got kicked out and ran off with another tom? He couldn't have stopped that." I said defiantly. "I know and I've told him a hundred times but he still feels that if Honeypaw didn't feel her full loyalty to Thunderclan than he failed as a mentor. He has only ever taken one apprentice since then and that was your mother Sweetheart. Rockfur daughter, he doesn't agree fully with apprentices mating with their mentors. He thinks its manipulation or something absurd like that, anyway he uses your father's ancestry as a way of coping I guess." I was shocked by this, I couldn't believe that Redfeather was holding this sort of guilt and that Rockfur was spreading slander just because he didn't approve of his and my mother's relationship. What sort of warrior would act this way? Dark thoughts filled my mind and suddenly I knew what had to be done to right this worng.

"Thank you for telling me the story. I think I know what to do now." I said dipping my head deeply. "Good, I'm glad I could ease your mind. Don't tell Redfeather I told you though, he would claw my whiskers off." Silentstar laughed and I left his den. I hurried to the apprentices den where Snowpaw and Silverpaw where sharing tongues.

"Everything ok?" Silverpaw asked, "Yeah, I just wanted to see if Silentstar knew anything about what Rockfur was talking about. Did you two hear anything yet?"

Both toms shook their heads, "Nope, every cat we have spoken too so far says nice things about you both. I think you might be letting this get your head." Snowpaw yawned, "I am not letting it get to my head. I ran into Rockfur today and he made more jokes. I won't tolerate it." I hissed and my den mates looked at each other nervously. "What are you going to do then?" Snowpaw asked.

"We, are going to teach Rockfur a lesson. Can you two lead him to the hollowed-out log near the Shadowclan border? I think I have an idea that will scare the fur off him."

Silverpaw and Snowpaw nodded, excitement making their whiskers twitch and I told them to send Rockfur there around moon rise. I didn't want any other cat seeing this.

I spent the rest of the day battle training with Thistletuft who was breathing hard after our session. I was getting quicker and more precise. I hoped I could train with Fog again soon so I could show the other apprentices some more tricks. The sun dipped low in the sky and I headed toward the log, Rockfur wouldn't be long behind me so I had to hurry.

Along the way, I caught a large mouse that was foraging through some leaves and I stopped at the weed pile Sandpaw and I got the Chervil, the hollow log was just behind those bushed. I sliced the belly of the mouse open and let the blood seep out onto the thin grasses. Rustling in the trees alerted me to Rockfur and I hid in the bushes,

"What does Shadepaw want again?" the old tom croaked, sounding like he had been woken from his eighth nap today. "She will tell you when you get there." Silverpaw called, "Yeah, it's a surprise!" Snowpaw echoed behind him. I saw the gray tom appear from the bushes and sniff the air. "Shadepaw, you here?"

The scent of the mouse caught his focus and he spotted the mouse in the middle of the grass. "What a treat! I can't wait to tell the others about this. Shadepaw is this yours?" He called out into the night and was met with nothing but silence. He shrugged, "Oh well, no sense in letting good prey go to waste." He padded to the mouse and took a mighty bite, without even checking it out first. I smiled in the shadows, good thing too or he might have noticed the little surprise I put in the mouse's stomach.

Rockfur took another bite and moaned in pleasure as he chewed without abandon. Before he dipped to take the third bite he froze, his eyes widened and he began to convulse. He retched the mouse up but it was too late, the death berry juice had already taken affect. Rockfur gasped for air and fell to the ground, his legs shook and white foam flowed out of his mouth. I appeared from the bushes and looked down at him, hatred burned through my eyes. "Would a kitty pet do this Rockfur? Would a kitty pet even dare to think it?" I hissed, his eyes focused on me and a choked gurgle came from his yellowed jaws, I dipped my ear to make out the words but they were too muddled. Rockfur stopped shaking and his eyes closed, death taking him in its final embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: Sorry it's been so long since the last chapter. I have been busy with work and depression so my inspiration to write has been hard to find. I hope you enjoy this chapter of Legacy of Shadows!**

Chapter 11

"What was that Rockfur? You're sorry you ever doubted Firestar's kin?" I hissed, glaring at the gray tom's twisted muzzle as white foam fizzled out of his nose. Anger still nipped at the tips of my ears but suddenly a cold breeze whipped through the forest and made me shiver. The tree tops swayed back and forth and leaves played on the currents as they fell to the ground. I looked up at the sky, my heart lurched at the thought that Starclan had seen what I had done.

It was still cloudy with the moons bright glow still visible. I looked at Rockfur again and took mental notes of how I was feeling. Rockfur was a clanmate…that I had just murdered, I should feel something, right? Fear, sadness, regret anything! I stood and paced around his cooling body, his dark gray pelt practically black without the moons full shine. He was frail and gray around the edges of his ears, muzzles and paws. No use to the clan anymore so this was practically a mercy, leaf bare was upon them now and they didn't need another whining mouth to feed.

I closed my eyes and sniffed the rippling fur along his back, the breeze still alive, was absorbing his scent and scattering it throughout the shaded clearing we were in. He smelled like our clan and the honey suckle bush the elders den was located. I was comforted by it but when I opened my eyes and saw the face of the annoying, yapping, disrespectful piece of crow food I hissed and turned away. I felt nothing for him or for what I had just done. What did it matter anyway? He would have joined Starclan by the end of the season.

Maybe I'll ask Sandpaw or Oakstep if I could go with them to the Moonpool next time they make a trip and see if I could explain why I did this. Surely Starclan would understand, I was just an apprentice after all, I should be allowed to make a mistake. Though this wasn't a mistake, I knew what I was doing and couldn't let Rockfur continue to slander my kin's name. Thunderclan needed to stay strong as the prey became scarce. I took a deep breath and let the cold breeze take away the heat of my frustration. I needed to figure out what to do now.

"What would Firestar do?" I asked aloud, not expecting an answer and not receiving one. I flexed my claws and dug them into the ground, hard and dry. Digging him a grave was out of the question; a patrol would find him anyway. I paced around, avoiding Rockfurs splayed paws as I nosed around the bushes for a stick. Finding a thick one I took it back to the half-eaten mouse, the juices of the death berries smelled sweet and inviting. Not wanting to risk contact of any kind I stuck the end of the stick into the mouse's stomach and lifted it easily, I flung it a few tail lengths towards the death berry bush.

I intended for whoever found Rockfur to assume he ate a mouse that had died eating death berries and was too old and dumb to make the connection before filling his belly. A simple plan and one not far from the truth. It made me chuckle quietly to myself. I had often heard the other elders joke about how Rockfur was not known for his smarts. This could work and know cat would be the wiser.

I buried the stick under some fallen leaves by the death berry bush and took another look around the area. My scent was here but judging by the breezes insistence, it would be gone by morning. Besides, I was here with Sandpaw earlier and could explain my scent easily. Feeling satisfied I turned away and sunk easily into the shadows of the forest. The night was getting colder with every paw step and I soon began to see my breath making tiny puffs in front of my nose.

It was oddly quite tonight as I stepped over the dried leaves without much conscience of nearby prey or a patrol, I had nothing to hide and did nothing wrong as far as I was concerned and since Starclan didn't smite me where I sat, they must have agreed as well. In fact, Starclan has always lit the paths of Firestar's kin more than most, I had nothing to worry about.

A loud chorus of cows erupted in the branches above me and I alomost jumped out of my fur. At least five of the annoying birds flew around in the sky like well, a cat had disturbed their rest and I stared between their flapping black wings expecting to see a clan mate but there was nothing there. "Stupid birds." I hissed, and padded on. The song the crows sang followed me all the way to camp and by the time I was greeted by the night guard, Breezefur and Snakeswipe I was scowling at the head ache it gave me.

"Shadepaw, you're out awfully late." Snakeswipe nodded in a light greeting, "Yes well, I was enjoying a quick stroll. I wanted to clear my head before the wind made it as cold as a fox's heart." I joked, shaking my fur. Breezefur looked past me and into the bushes I came through, "You didn't happen to see Rockfur did you? He went out as well and hasn't come back yet."

I shook my head, "I couldn't hear anything over those obnoxious crows." The two toms chuckled, "Odd that crows should be so spirited tonight, usually they only get like that after sun high." Snakeswipe yawned, showing aging yellow teeth. "My mother told me as a kit that crows would only get in a frenzy when some cat died, they sing to each other to signal an easy meal." Breezefur said, his pale eyes growing with unease. "Maybe we should go check it out?" he asked.

"Don't be mouse brained, that's just a nursery tale. Birds are dumber than mice, they probably heard a acorn fall and figured the world was ending." Snakeswipe snorted, licking his tawny colored tail. I shrugged and meowed a quick good night and made my way quickly through the gorse tunnel. The camp clearing was empty as soothing snores came from the dens, I exhaled and moved briskly to the apprentices den, eager to get out of the cold and get to sleep. Snowpaw was sprawled out on his back, taking up two nests while Silverpaw was curled up neatly in his. Curling into mine I tucked my tail in over my nose and let my dreams fill my head.

Usually my dreams are filled with hunting rare prey or unrealistically pleasant meadows where I could sleep all day and not be scolded for missing training or elder duties but tonight it was different. Tonight, I strolled down a dim, muddy path that was surrounded by trees with bare limbs and a rotting scent. I scrunched my nose when I saw the mud coating my paws, I hated mud in between my paw pads. "Hello?" I called out to the darkness but there was no response, only the echo of my voice and the eerie slithering of unseen beings in the shadows.

"This sure is a creepy place, why in Starclan am I here?" I spoke aloud, using my own thoughts to ease the nervous chill I was getting. I kept walking hoping to find some cat or anything to explain what this place was but the same scenery appeared at every paw step and the mud became deeper and deeper until it engulfed my paws completely. "This is getting ridiculous" I hissed.

"If this is some sort of joke then I am not laughing and I want to go home!" I yelled at the shadows, still with no response. Shaking my head, I decided to see if I could change the dream myself. Thinking hard I pictured the sunlit fields and prey rich hunting spots. I let the scents of prey come to my nose and imagined the sun warming my fur and when I opened my eyes again I was there, the soft green grass tickling my whiskers.

"Ha, stupid dream forest." I laughed and began to vigorously scrub the mud from my paws, but it wouldn't come off. In the sun, I could see now that the mud was mixed with blood and even though there was no moisture anywhere there was a wetness in it that kept it clinging to my fur.

"It will come off eventually." I shrugged and rolled around in the grass to get the chill from that dark forest off my coat. I stayed in that meadow for what felt like a moon before Snowpaws prodding woke me from the dream.

"Come on lazy daisy, Thistletuft is looking for you." The pale gray tabby snickered and moved away so the sun rays could shine into my eyes. "Arg, tell him I will be right there." I yawned, sad that the warmth of my dream meadow was replaced with the chilly leaf bare morning. "Sure, just be quick." Snowpaw said as he dashed out of our den. I stretched and shook the lingering moss from my fur, I lifted a white tipped paw and purred as I clean, white fur smiled back at me. That wretched mud was gone.

Thistletuft's spikey dark pelt stood out in the bright morning sun and as I approached he flicked his ears in irritation, "Thanks for joining me this morning Shadepaw. I trust you slept well?" I opened my mouth to respond but he quickly added, "While you were sleeping the day away, Rockfur's body was found by the dawn patrol."

I let my eyes widen in surprise, "Oh no! what happened?" Thistletuft shrugged, "That's what we need to find out. Silentstar wants us to investigate the area and see if he had been attacked by another clan."

"Shouldn't that be Oakstep and Sandpaw's jobs?" I said, adding as much aloofness to my voice as possible. "If Silentstar wanted them to do it then why would he come to us?" Thistletuft snapped and I flinched. "Right, well where do we start?"

"His body is in Oakstep's den, let's check that out first and they will fill us in on what they already know." He growled, already heading towards the cave at the edge of camp that made up the medicine cats den. I followed and tried to hide nervousness. I was confident in my plan to explain my scent that was bound to have been discovered on Rockfurs body but I could have missed something. It was lucky that Thistletuft and I were chosen to figure out Rockfur's death so I made my shoulders relax as my mentor called into Oakstep's den. "Come in Shadepaw, Thistletuft. Rockfur is just over here." The large oak colored tom said from inside and gestured us in whit his tick tail.

Herb scent filled my nose with a sharpness that made me sneeze, "Sorry about that, Sandpaw broke open a mouse bile store and the smell is everywhere." Oakstep sighed, "Mousebrained apprentice." Thistletuft snorted and I suppressed a chuckle. Rockfur's dark gray form lay stiff in a corner of the den and I moved in to sniff his fur.

My scent was so faint that I began to think I imagined it and the stink of the mouse bile prevented any real identification. "I don't smell any clan besides ours" I said and Thistletuft nodded in agreement. "There aren't any wounds or signs of a fight so I don't think another clan or cat was responsible." Oakstep put in pointing to Rockfur's clean claws.

"Where was he found?" Thistletuft said, prodding Rockfur's jaw with a sheathed paw. "By the rotting oak log at the center of our territory. Clovershade's patrol found him this morning covered in frost." Oakstep said, his voice muffled by a bundle of herbs he was sorting. "Did they mention if there was anything odd?" I asked, "Besides a dead body?" Thistletuft added, shooting me a mocking look with his pale blue eyes.

"They didn't really say. Cloverhsade was more concerned with Bluesky who was quite shaken. I imagine finding her father's body was a bit much for her."

"And so soon after Stormwind's passing." Thistletuft added and I frowned, remembering the stories of the white toms untimely death after a battle with Skyclan over stolen prey, a season ago. "Yes, well Rockfur was old and Starclan knows when it's a warrior's time. I don't know why Silentstar wants it investigated." Oakstep shrugged and I nodded in agreement but Thistletuft waved his tail at me to follow him as he made his way to the camp entrance. Loyal to his leaders orders he said, "Lets go see the place where the body was found."

We passed Waspcloud, Mousenose and Flamestripe on their way to hunt, "Weird about Rockfur right? We haven't had an elder just die in the middle of the night in moons. I hope its not an omen from Starclan." Flamestripe said and I gasped, "What could it mean?" we all began to come with ideas when Thistletuft and I broke away from them as we made our way over the cold ground to the scene. "Do you think it's a sign?"

Thistletuft shook his head, "Doubt it. Starclan wouldn't leave a sign as morbid as a dead clanmate without saying something to Silentstar or Oakstep first."

"Does Starclan know if something happened to Rockfur?" I asked curiously.

"Of course, they are always watching us."

"Really? they know what all of us are doing? Every single clan?"

"Our ancestors always watch over us and will give guidance in times of great need. Though it's our responsibility to make our own choices."

Surprised that he wasn't snapping at me for stupid questions I probed on, "Has Starclan ever told us when a cat has been killed by another clan? Or by one of their own clanmates?"

Thistletuft looked at me for a moment, his pale eyes giving away nothing. I swallowed thinking I had gone too far when he said, "No, Starclan doesn't intervene with daily affairs." I thought back to the stories of Tigerstar and his murderous rampage that didn't prevent him from getting his nine lives from Starclan. I wanted to doubt Thistletufts words and anxiety pooled in my stomach at the thought that my ancestors had seen what I had done.

I stayed silent as we entered the small clearing where Rockfur was found. Thistletuft told me to check the surroundings while he sniffed around where the body lay throughout the night. I sniffed around the bushes where I found the stick and checked the roots of a large tree when Thistletuft said, "I see a dead mouse over here, and its half-eaten."

I looked over to see him pawing at the mouse I had used to stuff death berries in. "Did Rockfur eat a bad mouse?" I asked, padding over. "You don't usually die from a bad mouse and nothing about this one seems bad." I sniffed the mouse and pointed to the death berry bush.

"Do you think that it ate some of those?" Thistletuft followed my gaze and looked thoughtful, "Perhaps. I do smell traces of the berries on the mouse. That must be what happened."

Thistletuft looked around another time and shrugged, "There are no scents of any other clan and no blood. Let's tell Silentstar the old fuzzbrain ate a poisoned mouse by accident." I nodded and let out a long breath as Thistletuft headed back to camp, "Im going to find the hunting party and try to catch a squirrel for Bluesky." I called to him and though he didn't acknowledge my words he didn't tell me to follow him so I sniffed the air for prey scents.

"Is that what really happened?" Silverpaw said from behind me, making me jump. "Silverpaw, I almost jumped out of my fur!" I hissed lightly but there was no mirth in my den mates eyes.

"Of course, that's how he died featherhead, how else would he have?" I said, licking my ruffled chest, Silverpaw stepped closer to me, his voice low. "What did you do when we led Rockfur to you?"

I looked up at him and steeled myself for what I was about to say to my friend, "I should be asking you, I waited almost all night for you two to bring him to the Sky Oak like I asked and he never showed!"

The accusing stare he had turned to confusion, "You told us the Oak log, not the Sky Oak. We led him here just like you asked." I rolled my eyes, "No I said the Sky Oak! I wanted to jump out from the lowest branch and scare him before asking him to stop saying mean things about Firestar to the clan. I couldn't do that here?"

Silverpaw looked uncertain and stammered, "But, Snowpaw smelled you here before we left and-"

"I came here earlier with Sandpaw to help him collect herbs." I interrupted, I touched his dark striped pelt with my tail, "I am sorry Rockfur died. No cat would have known that mouse had eaten deathberries. It was just a sad accident."

Silverpaw nodded slowly and a licked his cheek reassuringly. "Come on, let find some prey for the elders and ask them to tell us a story. I bet that will cheer us all up." Silverpaw relxed but said, "I can't, I need to meet Cloudfoot and Owlfeather by the abandoned two leg den, Im getting assessed today!"

I meowed with joy, "Oh that's great! Do you want me to come with you?" he smiled, shaking his head. "I don't think that's allowed, I wouldn't want to get distracted." He finished with a wink and I looked down bashfully.

"Well, good luck then. Not that you need it." I purred nuzzling his neck. He bounded off and I watched his striped tail disappear through the bushed. Instantly I grew tense, "Mouse dung, I didn't know he was watching us." I looked around nervously, hoping there weren't any others nearby. I forgot to think about what Snowpaw and Silverpaw would say when they found out Rockfur had died. Snowpaw didn't seem any different this morning but maybe he just hadn't heard the news yet.

Anxiety bit at my shoulders again and I shook myself. Silverpaw will pass on what I said, besides Rockfur did die from a poisoned mouse. I hurried away from the clearing, no longer comfortable with this part of the territory.

I spent the rest of the afternoon hunting and was able to catch find a shrew and a chaffinch before I headed back to camp. The camps mood seemed sad as cats milled around Rockfur to share tongues with him one last time. Bluesky and Needlepelt where his daughters and held their heads low in grief. Whitehawk, Snakeswipe Branchfoot, Nightshiver and Silentstar stood close and I noticed several others nearby that were waiting their turn. I was surprised by how many cared about the stuffy old badger.

I snorted and brought my catch to the fresh kill pile. Silentstar saw me and quickly padded over, "Thistletuft told me about the mouse. I was thinking of having that death berry bush removed too keep this from happening again. I want you both to get a few cats together and take it down. I need to do the warrior naming ceremony for my sons and the one to send Rockfur's spirit to Starclan but I want the bush removed by moonhigh tomorrow" I stood straighter, excited that my leader had a mission just for me.

"Yes, Silentstar. That is a great idea." He nodded and went back to continue his goodbyes. I looked around for Thistletuft but didn't scent him among the clustering cats. I was excited for Snowpaw and Silverpaws warrior names and purred softly at the knowledge that I could put Rockfur's death behind me. I needed to concentrate on getting my warrior name and now that Rockfur's hateful talk was out of the clan, there was nothing stopping me from continuing my ancestor's great legacy.


End file.
